Star and The Witch
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Part 3 of A Star protects series. The Protecters find themselves in a new world filled with magic, but their leader wants nothing to do with it and they don't know why. Unable to leave they decide to get involved with the war at hogwarts where they will discover more of their leaders origin and what kind of connection does the Brightest witch of her age have with Star?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Welcome to part 3 of A Star protects. For those new to the seires the titles of the first two parts were: **

**Part 1: Beginning of a journeys end**

**Part 2: Fighting the true enemy**

**Enjoy. **

**Star and The Witch **

**Part 1: Not wanting to help**

_Flashback to a few months before Star entered the world were he met Guts group:_

In the world of worlds two people were located. The first one is Star who is sititng on the ground. There was no bright blue path beneath him. The light didn't cover his body since the bottom of his face was showing and his hands were out of his sleeves. The other person couldn't be seen. The perosn was wearing a cloak similar to the one Star was wearing but had no blue lines on it.

"So you're saying, since I wasn't strong enough at the time, she's not with me now" said Star trying to sound calm.

"I'm sorry Star but it's true" said the other perosn in a voice that meant he felt sorry he had to tell someone this news.

Stars shoulders began to shake as he felt the reality of what the news meant for him. He lifted up his right leg while he sat and held his knee close, "I want to be alone right now, please" he said with sadness in his voice. He then sniffed sounding like he had a cold.

"Very well then" said the person vanishing leaving Star alone as he dealt with the news that because of him, the woman he loves wasn't with him because he wasn't strong enough.

Tears started to show on Stars face as they went down, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said as he continued to cry over his loss. He held his knee closer as he continued to cry more.

_Flashback end_

"Why am I thinking of that now, then again there's nothing to do at the moment until we reach the next world" thought Star as he thought back to that memory. He was currently falling down in the world of worlds as lines of bright blue light passed by him.

"Star" came Guts voice from above him. Star was brought out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Guts and Casca looking at him.

"Yeah whats up" said Star calmly.

"The short guy as been calling for you for the last few minutes" said Guts pointing up revealing Levi was looking down at Star. Levi was falling next to Hanji.

"Thanks I'll deal with it" said Star as he started moving upwards passing the first members of his group that were now known as the protectors. He reached the new members of his group that joined them in the last world. There was Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Levi and Hanji.

He flew up to Levi and Hanji and turned upside down, "Is everything alright" he asked sounding calm as he floated upside down but continued to fall like the others.

"How are you doing that, did you float up here" asked Hanji?

"No I just flew up here, I don't recommend you try it" said Star explaining it.

"Hate to interrupt your chat but how much longer are we going to fall for, feels like we've been falling for hours" said Levi looking annoyed.

"I hate to be honest with you but I have no idea when we're going to stop falling" said Star making the scouts look at him surprised.

"Do you mean we jumped into the portal without any idea for when we would stop falling" said Connie who was falling facing down.

Star flew down to him, "Exactly, but don't worry like I said will have a safe landing, plus the portal should land us somewhere safe and at a time we're needed" he said.

"You mean you didn't decide to when you would show up in our world" asked Eren?

"Yeah, it wasn't actually my plan of send Drag to Hanji in the first place, the portal just showed up out of nowhere" said Star.

"Was it the same size as the one that I saw him fly through" said Hanji.

"Yeah, it was also thanks to that portal that I knew what world we were going to" said Star flying back up to Levi and Hanji.

"So that's why you wrote that information in the letter" said Armin who was looking down and focused on where he was falling.

"Yeah" said Star flying down to where he and Annie were falling.

"Uh Star" said Serpico getting everyone's attention. They all looked down surprised as they saw a bright white portal surrounded by a bright blue line.

"I better take care of this" said Star quickly flying down in front of everyone as they fell through the portal.

The others could see green land below them. Star stood up in the air as they got closer to the ground.

"I really hope this landing is safe" said Connie as he put his hands in front of his face. Before they reached the ground everyone floated above it. Then a second later they all fell onto it accept for Puck, Ivalera and Star who landed on his feet.

"See I told you we would be fine" said Star as the light stopped covering his face revealing he is smiling.

"Where are we anyway" said Annie standing up. The area surrounding them was covered in land and there were small mountains surrounding them.

"I don't know, I'll go check" said Star as he walked up a hill that was behind him.

"That was fun" said Isma smiling as she helped Isidoro up.

"Maybe we should do that all the time we go through those things" he said.

"I agree with you on that" said Connie,

"We got there safely didn't we" said Guts sounding like it was fine.

"Yeah but did we have fall onto the ground near the end" said Eren rubbing the top of his head.

"Are you injured" asked Mikasa?

"No I should be fine, how about you Armin" he asked as Annie helped Armin up.

"I should be fine, it actually didn't hert at all, but how did we float above the ground before we landed" asked Armin?

"Probably because of Star since he was able to lift the whole scout regiment off the wall before the mission to take back wall Maria" said Hanji.

"Yeah your right, hey Star where are we anyway" asked Casca as she looked up the hill to only see Star standing completely still as he looked forward.

"Hey what's going on" asked Eren?

"We should see what he's looking at" said Serpico. The other Protecters nodded as they walked up the hill. They all looked amazed at the sight ahead of them. There was a giant castle with multiple towers. Ahead of them was large stone bride over a large cavern that lead to one of the castles courtyards.

"It's amazing" said Mikasa.

"It's not just that" said Shiricke getting the everyone's attention accept for Star who was still staring at the structure, "I can sense a large amount of magic inside the building, Farnese can you feel it aswell" she asked?

"Yes I can, but some of it doesn't seem right, it makes me feel cold" said Farnese wrapping her arms around herself.

"That's worrying, whenever magic would feel cold it means some people are using their magic in evil ways" said Shiricke looking worried.

"Someone remind me what magic is again" said Eren.

"If I remember correctly you used that staff of yours to heal someone's burned hand" said Hanji.

"Yes that was healing magic, there are other forms of it, in fact some of Stars ability are similar to magic" said Shiricke looting at Star.

"Maybe were in this world to help deal with the people using dark magic" said Armin looking at the castle.

"Not the best weather for it though" said Levi looking up into the sky to see dark clouds covering the sky.

"Well we should" said Hanji when they were all interrupted by the sound of a blade shaking. They all looked at Star who was holding the heavens light sword in his right hand. The sword was still in its holder, which was in Stars right hand that was currently shaking.

"To hell with this" he said angrily as he turned away from the castle and started walking back down the hill surprising the others. He grabbed the swords handle and as he took out the sword the bright blue light covered his skin that was showing.

"Wait what are you doing" said Hanji.

"You haven't told us what's wrong this world" asked Ivalera? Star wasn't paying any attention them as he then swung the sword, the others stood there surprised as they looked at their leader. A portal had not been created.

"What the" said Star looking at the blade sounding shocked.

"The blade didn't work" said Farnese.

"Wait does that mean we're stuck here" said Connie looking worried.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine" said Sasha placing a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Has this ever happened to him before" asked Hanji looking at the first members of the Protecters. They all shook their heads no.

"First time I've seen it" said Puck.

"He created the last two portals with no trouble, this is a first" said Guts.

"Could it have something to do with the pain he felt earlier" asked Shiricke remember when before they left the last world Star had clutched his chest after screaming in pain.

Before they could discuss it more they were interrupted by, "CMON WORK" the voice said angrily. They all looked to see Star swinging the blade over and over again as he yelled, "THEY CAN HANDLE THIS WITHOUT ME, WORK DAMNIT" he said swinging the sword one last time before stopping as his shoulders began to shake.

"Hey is everything" Guts began to ask before he was interrupted by.

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS CRAP" yelled Star as he swung the sword down to his left. The slash was so strong it cut into the ground reaching the mountain to their left. The slash had spilt the mountain open.

The others looked away from the mountain to see the light was no longer covering Stars body as his shoulder continued to shake from anger. Levi walked up to him, "I think you need to calm dow" he began to say as he placed on Stars shoulder. But he stopped speaking when Star had suddenly turned around revealing his face. He looked angry and everyone was staring at him surprised to see tears coming out of his eyes.

He then looked surprised as everyone was now looking at him cornered, he rubbed his eyes getting read of the tears, "I'm sorry everyone I shouldn't have acted like that" he said looking at the gorund disappointed in himself.

"Are you feeling okay" asked Isma?

Star didn't respond to her as he continued to look at the ground, "Get a hold of yourself, your our leader so we need you to stay calm" said Levi looking sirious.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, we don't even know why he acted the way he did" said Casca looking annoyed.

"He's right Casca" said Star getting everyone's attention, "I should have stayed calm but I let my emotions get the best of me" he said still feeling disappointed in himself.

"Star" said Hanji getting his attention making him look at her.

"We all joined you to help out other worlds, from what Shiricke said there's something going on here, we need to help the people here" she said looking serious.

"We're with you" said Eren looking determined.

"You don't have to tell us what's going on until your ready" said Farnese. The others nodded agreeing with her.

Star looked at the determined looks on their faces, he then smiled before nodding at them with a determined look on his own face, "I don't know why were stuck here, but for the time being I'll keep heavens light by my side" he said placing the blade back in its holder and put it next to his left side under his cloak. The bright blue light covered his body, a light shined in his right hand and his mask appeared.

"Well at least some of your powers are still working" said Serpico as Star placed the mask on.

"I just hope it's the portal power that's not working" said Star as he pulled his hood up, "Levi, Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie and Sasha, I'm sorry you had to see me like that, this is the first world you've been too and I've already ruined the start of the trip" he said.

"It's alright, we all have our moments" said Eren.

"Yeah take it from the guy who's had those kind of moments" said Connie smiling.

"Hey" said Eren looking annoyed while the others laughed. Mikasa was looking the other direction so Eren wouldn't see her laugh.

"Thanks and Hanji your right there is something we can do for this world" said Star as he walked to the top of the hill looking at the castle, "We can stop people from dying" he said sounding determined as they all started walking to the stone bridge. Unknown to the others Star was holding his right hand over his chest where he felt a pain similar to the one he felt earlier.

"There it is again, luckily it's not as bad as the last one, just what is going on with this world" he thought as he continued to walk forward.

Unknown to Star inside the castle which is known as hogwarts. A school that teaches magic to young withes and wizards. Hermione Granger felt a similar pain in her chest aswell as she walked with the members of the order of the Phoenix who showed up after Harry had left with Ginny to sneak into the crowd of students that had been called to the great hall by Severus Snape. The others she were walking with was Ron, Neville and Luna. The members of the order that had shown up were Bill, Fleur, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Lupin, Kingsley, Fred and George

The pain caused her to place her hand over heart, This didn't go unnoticed by Molly Weasley, "Hermione are you alright, are you sure you don't want to go back" she asked making Neville, Luna and Ron look at her.

"Is it that pain from earlier" asked Ron?

"Yeah it is, but luckily it's not as bad as the last time" said Hermione as she remembered when Neville was leading them into Hogwarts through the secret passage from the Hogs Head bar when she suddenly fell over her screaming in pain as she clutched a hand over her heart, "But like last time its suddenly just gone" she said putting her hand down.

"What was this pain you felt" asked Fleur?

"It seemed to be coming from my heart, but that's not what's important now" she said looking determined.

"Well if you say so, but what I don't understand is why Ginny went with him" said ms Weasley looking annoyed that her daughter had went with Harry into a dangerous situation.

"I'm pretty sure it's because Ginny didn't want anything to happen to him, right George" said Fred smiling as he looked at his twin brother who smiled.

"I think your right there Fred" said George and the two of them laughed.

"Boys" said Arthur looking serious at his two son who then looked the other direction.

"Isn't it clear that it's because she fancys Harry" said Luna sounding calm.

"Everyone knows Luna their just making a joke" said Hermione looking serious.

"Cmon, at times like this it's good to have a laugh" said Fred.

"Cmon now everyone we need to be serious, be ready" said Lupin as they all continued walking down the moving staircases towards the Great Hall.

"Right we just need to be calm" thought Hermione as she held the necklace that was around her neck with her right hand. The necklace was a gold sting with a small blue diamond attached to it. She was currently holding the diamond in her hand. She had owned this necklace since the year before her first year at hogwarts. When she saw it she asked her parents for it since it was her birthday at the time she saw it. Every time she felt nervous, alone or scared she would hold the small blue diamond.

During her fourth year when the Yule ball was happening she went with no one even though she was asked. She didnt accept because a part of her felt that it wasnt right. That night one of her dormates walked into her room to find her crying as she held her necklace close. When she was asked what was wrong she explained that she was missing someone. When she tried to think of that person she couldn't think of them, their face or their name.

After she had tuned eighteen she had started to feel lonely even though she had her friends Harry, Ginny and Ron. It made her feel like she was missing something important to her. Holding the diamond whenever she felt like this would only help her a little. She put her hand down, with a determined look on her face like the others as they continued down to the great hall. Unaware what was about to happen at hogwarts for the people in it and the Protecters that had gotten closer to the bridge.


	2. Part 2: An interrupting entrance

**Part 2: An interrupting entrance**

As the Protecters crossed the stone bridge some of the members looked at their leader ahead of them, they feeling worried about him after the way he just acted.

"Okay now that we know which world were in I can give a background on where we are" said Star making the others forget their thoughts since he now sounded calm.

"You mean you know what this place is" asked Armin?

"Yeah even though this is my first time here, thanks to my power all knowing I know a lot about each world, but I also know what time we've arrived at" he said sounding worried with the last few words.

"What's up with this castle anyway, some royal family live here" asked Hanji?

"If that were true it would be a big family, but as far as I can see there seems to be no villages surrounding it" said Serpico looking around the mountains.

"There actually is a village not far from here called Hogsmeade, but as for your first point Serpico there actually isn't a royal family who stays here, you recall how Shiricke and Farnese could sense magic inside the building" said Star.

"Yeah but she also said that some of it was dark" said Connie.

"The reason why there's so much magic is because this place is known as hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" said Star.

"You means it's a school of magic" said Shiricke running to the front of the group wanting to know more.

"Indeed it is, now the time we've arrived at is when this world is currently in a civil war, the dark wizards are the ones who want to rule over non magic people and are against those who have magic but have no magical parents, the term in this country for them is muggleborn" said Star.

"Why do I got a feeling that a lot of the rich people would be these dark wizards" said Isidoro as he put his hands behind his head.

"That cant be true, not all noble family's could be evil" said Farnese looking worried that what Isidoro said could be true.

"Sadly Farnese what Isidoro said is true, some rich wizarding family's think their better then everyone else just because most of the people in their family have magic, currently at the moment the dark wizards are in control of the government and there's a small group who fights against them" said Star as they finished crossing the bridge.

"Why do I have the feeling a lot of the worlds will be going to willl have a corrupt government" said Levi seriously.

"You have a point, but was this worlds government always corrupt before these dark wizards took over" asked Hanji?

"Not always, but even at the time there were those who were against the way things were, when the dark wizards took over they took the opportunity so they could do what they want" said Star, "The dark wizards have a name, they call themselves death eaters lead by a man named lord Voldemort".

"Is he really a lord" asked Isma?

"No he isn't, it's a name he gave to himself to get read of his previous name Tom Riddle" said Star, "Their mission at the moment is to kill a man named Harry Potter".

"Why would they want to kill one man" asked Levi?

"A long time ago a prophecy was made that a boy would be able to defeat Voldemort, Voldemort himself heard this prophecy and tried to kill Harry when he was just around a year old" said Star.

"So he tried to kill a kid who was said to one day to defeat him, talk about being paranoid" said Annie.

"Still though it's awful that they wanted to kill a little kid" said Casca.

"Well he failed to kill him, but sadly his parents didn't survive, while Harry Potter still lives Voldemort will always see him as a threat to his plans and that's why he wants him dead" said Star as they reached two big doors.

"Can you open something this big" asked Eren?

"Sure just give me a minute" said Star as he placed two of his hands the were glowing bright blue on the doors.

Sasha then began to hear something on the other side of the door, it sounded like a male voice, "Tell them how it happenned that night, tell them how a man who trusted you and you looked him in the eye and killed him" the person said.

"Wait somethings" Sasha began to say but it was too late as Star had opened the doors revealing a hallway. In front of them was an entrance to a large room where people were waiting inside.

Inside the great hall everyone's attention had been drawn to the entrance where a large group of people with two small creatures flying near them. They were standing behind the order of the Phoenix who were stnading at the entrance of the great hall. Everyone was now looking at them including the students, Harry, Snape and the two death eaters know as the carrows who were standing at the front of the great hall. The order of the Phoenix members, Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione were looking at them aswell.

"Does anyone else feel like we've interrupted something" said Eren.

"Seems like it, but what's going on here" said Mikasa.

"Star" whispered Shiricke looking worried.

"What is it Shiricke" asked Star noticing the look on her face.

"The cold, it's coming from a group of people on the left and the two people standing at the front of the room" said Shiricke.

"Excuse me" said a female voice getting their attention. They all looked to see a woman in witch hat standing in in the middle of the students like Harry and Snape, "I think we would very much like to know who you people are" she asked?

"Oh sorry, my comrade here has the ability to sense magic and she was just telling me where the bad ones are, we are known as the Protecters, if you mind me asking what's your name since I've told you who we are" asked Star kindly?

"Professor Minerva McGonagall" she said.

"Well my name is, OH DAMNIT NOT AGAIN" said Star as he stepped forward but yelled as he almost fell to the ground as he clutched his chest in pain.

The other protecters rushed to his side, "It's the same pain as last time isn't it" asked Hanji?

"Yeah but this time it was much wor" he began to say when a a woman screamed out. They all looked surprised as they saw a woman with her hair tied back clutching her chest in pain.

"Hermione are you alright" asked Ron?

"It's more worse then it was last time" she answered, she then looked at Star who had began to stand back up. She stood in front of the members of the order of the Phoenix and looked at him, "You told us who your group is, but tell me what your name is" she answered trying not to yell.

There was silence in the room waiting for an answer, "Aren't you going to say something" asked Guts looking at Star who stared at the woman in silence.

"What's wrong" asked Hanji? She the noticed the sleeves of Stars cloak were shaking, she knew it meant his fists were clenched and that they were shaking.

Serpcio stepped forward, "Excuse me ms but I have a question, do you happen to know a sword named Excalibur" he asked making Star look at him.

"Serpico what do you think your doing" said Star.

"I was just checking if" he began to say before Hermione spoke up.

"Excalibur" she said as she put her right hand on her forehead as a vision played in her mind.

_Vision in her head_:

She was lying down on bed watching an animated show on tv.

"Hey Hermione" a male voice next to her said.

"Yeah what is it" she said looking to her right. She couldn't see the mans face but she could see his short hair.

"I've finished it, watch" he said as he placed his right hand in front of him, his skin shined bright blue but she didn't feel surprised by it. Then a large sword with a black handle appeared, on the handle was a trigger, there was also a switch with three letters above it. S,K,R. There was a lighting strike symbol button on it aswell.

"Look what it can do" he said pressing down on the lighting strike symbol making the blade go wide and turned bright blue like its weirder.

"It's amazing" she said amazed.

"Thanks, but there's one problem" said the man looking down.

"Hey what is it" she asked feeling worried about the man.

"It's the first sword I ever made, I want it to have a name but I can't think of one" he said looking at the blade.

"Hmm, how about Excalibur" she suggested.

"Really, but why that name" he asked?

"Because your worthy of weilding a sword with that name" she said smiling. The man smiled back at her. He pressed down on the lighting strike symbol making the blade go back to normal. He then moved his hand over the blade and the name EXCALIBUR was engraved onto it.

"Thanks Hermione" he said. Her face leaned closer to his but then the vision stopped.

_Vision end_

"Just what was that" thought Hermione as she saw what happenned in her head, "Did I" she began to say when their was the sound of thunder above them. Everyone looked up to ceiling seeing a storm cloud had formed.

"The ceilings the sky" said Puck looking surprised like the other protecters.

"Star are you" Casca began to ask but what was interrupted?

"Trust me I'm not the one causing this" he said knowing what she was going to ask. But then the clouds began to light up and it caught Hermiones attention as she looked up at them. A blue lighting strike went down and struck Hermione in the forehead. Everyone in the great hall looked shocked about what just happenned as Hermiones body began to fall.

"HERMIONE" yelled Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Before any of them could reach them she was cuahght by Star who held her in his arms. The other protecters then noticed he had moved quickly enough that they didn't notice.

"Hey are you alright, Cmon answer me" said Star looking at Hermione but she didn't answer. Instead her eyes were closed as she was now uncouncious. At the front of the great hall the female death eater looked over at her brother.

"Hey Alecto wasn't Hermione name of that mudblood that was one of the people traveling with Potter" she said.

"Your right, maybe that lighting strike finished her, UGGH" Alecto began to say when something stabbed him and his sister in the stomach pushing them up and against the wall. The thing that had stabbed the two death eaters were bright blue tentacles. The students followed them to where they were coming from. The order of the Phoenix and the protecters looked surprised to see at the back of Stars cloak was a bright blue circle that the two tentacles were coming out of.

"Star" said Hanji getting his attention.

"They were the enemy Hanji" said Star as the tentacles removed themselves from the death eaters making their body's fall to ground dead, "Weapons out everyone, Annie, Eren don't transform, point your weapons at the man with black hair who's not wearing glasses" he said.

"Understood" said Eren taking out his blades from his odm gear. The other protecters stood behind Star with their weapons pointing at Snape.

"Don't even try to run" said Star standing up as held Hermione in his arms. The two bright blue tentacles were now pointing down at Snape. Snape turned and transformed into black smoke and rushed to the window at the end of the great hall.

"COWARD" yelled McGonagall. As Snape burst through the glass he hit a blue shield that sent him back into the great hall and turned him back to normal. Before he could move one of the bright blue tentacles went through him, lifting him up in the air, he was then electrocuted lighting up the great hall. The tentacle was now holding up an uncouncious Snape, a small portal appeared under Snape, the first tentacle sent him through it and the second tentacle dropped a piece of paper into the portal before it vanished. The two tentacles then vanished aswell as Star sighed. Most of the students cheered that the evil headmaster was defeated as the McGonagall lit the torches in the great hall.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna rushed over to Star looking at Hermione who was in his arms, "Hermione, Cmon wake up" said Harry.

"What's wrong with her" asked Ginny concerned looking at Star?

"Will she be alright" asked Neville?

"Easy, I have to check on her first" said Star.

"Do you even have medical training" asked Ron looking confused?

"Trust me he can take care of it" said Levi getting their attention.

"Move please" said Star looking at the crowd of gryfiindors. They all moved aside making room for him. Before Star could move the torches in the room went out, there was then the sound of a girl screaming. The crowd of ravenclaws moved revealing a little girl screaming as she held her head. Then another girl form hufflepuff screamed aswell.

A voice then surrounded the great hall, "I know many of you wish to fight" the male voice said.

"Is that who I think it is" said Guts looking at Star.

"Yeah that's definelty him, Voldemort" said Star making some of the students jump.

"What's with their reaction" said Eren looking confused.

"Some people are scared of the name because of what's he's done in the past" said Star looking towards the carrows body's, "One of them must have pressed down on their dark mark before I killed them" he said annoyed.

"I do not wish to spill any magical blood, I have respect for the staff of hogwarts, bring me Harry Potter and I will leave hogwarts untouched, bring me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded" the voice of Voldemort said.

"Hey you noseless asshole, how about you shut the fuck up" said Star making everyone in the great hall look at him.

"Who am I speaking to" came the voice of Voldemort who didn't sound different from the insult.

"I'm the leader of the protecters, hogwarts is now under my protection, while I'm talking to you I have a message for every death eater, listen up now, if any of you come to hogwarts all you will meet is a quick death" threatened Star.

"I see, hand over Harry Potter, you all have one hour" came the voice of Voldemort and after the torches in the hall went up again.

"Was it a good idea to threaten him" asked Serpico?

"I meant it" said Star seriously.

"Well what are you waiting for" said a female slitheryin getting everyone's attention, "Someone grab him or will all be killed after what that thing said to the dark lord" she said pointing at Harry.

"Who are you calling a thing" said Ivalera knowing who the girl was talking about.

Ginny stood in front of Harry with her wand out, the order of the Phoenix members, along with all of ravenclaw house, gryffindor house and hufflepuff house did the same. Farnese looked at Star who nodded, then the members of the protecters stood next to Harry with their weapons still out.

A male voice then came from the entrance of the great hall, "Students out of bed, students in the corridor" said Filch running into the room while carrying his cat Ms Norris.

"They're suppose to be out of bed you idiot" said McGonagall looking serious.

"Oh sorry mam" said Filch. Connie and Sasha laughed from the situation.

"Actually Filch your timing is perfect, if you would be so nice to take ms Parkinson and the rest of slithering house out of the great hall" said Mcgonnal pointing at the woman who was pointing at Harry earlier.

"Where exactly will I be taking them mam" said Filch.

"I think the dungeons will do nicely" said McGonagall smiling while the other students cheered as Filch lead slyhterin house outside the great hall.

In an open area near the gryffindors a green camp bed appeared as Star placed Hermione on it. The protecters along with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna and the order of the Phoenix rushed over to him.

Star moved the hair over Hermiones forehead to a surprising sight, "What the" said Star noticing there was no red mark where the lighting had struck her.

"How is this possible" said Hanji noticing it aswell, "Does stuff like this normally happen here" she asked looking at McGonagall?

"No the ceiling is just an enchantment it shouldn't have even happenned" said McGonagall looking surprised aswell.

Star then noticed the blue diamond necklace around Hermiones neck, he held the diamond in his right hand, "This looks exactly like the one I" he was brought out of his thoughts when someone spoke behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Ron making Star look at him, "She gets real angry if anyone touches it" he said.

"Right" said Star putting the diamond down as he stood up when Remus Lupin walked up to him and stretched out his hand.

"I don't think we've been introduced properly, names Remus Lupin" he said smiling.

"The names Heaven Star" said Star shaking his hand, "The others call me Star for short" he said pointing at his group, "The two flying creatures are Puck and Ivalera, the others are Guts, Casca, Serpico, Farnese, Isidoro, Isma, Shiricke, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Levi and Hanji" he said introducing the rest of the group.

"Looks like we arrived just in time" said Armin as the group shook hands with the members of the the order of the Phoenix.

"Yes that shield wasn't set up here, I suppose that was your doing" said Lupin looking at Star who nodded, "I think it's safe to say your on our side".

"Yes, like I said we're called the protecters we travel to different worlds helping where we can" said Star, "Were aware of the situation and would be glad to help".

"Some of your comrades look so young to be fighting though" said ms Weasley.

"Well some of us have been fighting sicne we were children" said Annie looking annoyed.

"Trust me they've been through enough to be considered adults" said Guts seriously.

"Well even with the warning you sent Voldemort he will still be coming here" said Harry getting their attention while Star held his right hand that was glowing birght blue, over Hermiones body trying to figure out what happened to her.

"I know there was reason you came back here mr Potter now what is it you need" asked McGonagall?

"Time, professor as much as you can give me" said Harry.

"We will give you as much as we can, will have to evacuate the younger students before they get here" said McGonagall.

"What about the people who want to fight" said Neville looking serious. Some of the students yelled their agreement.

"Those of age can stay" said McGonagall making some of the students cheer.

"Harry I'll join you" said Star looking at him, "Looks like another one of my powers ain't working" he said worried making the others look at him,

"You can't find out what's wrong with her" said Hanji, Star nodded yes, "Well from what I can tell she seems to be uncouncious, can't say for how long though" she said.

"Do you even know what I have to get done" asked Harry seriously?

"Well only a few people know and you can't tell anyone about it, a part of your mission the word cruxes" said Star seriously making Harry and Ron looking surprised knowing what Star meant.

"Alright then" said Harry nodding.

"But I'm not going anywhere yet until I give hogwarts some form of protection" said Star heading towards the exit of the great hall. The other memebers of the protecters noticed his right sleeve go up revealing an orange ring that had four small metal pieces attached to it. They followed him outside along with the order of the Phoenix, McGonagall, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna.

"Which beast are you going to call" said Hanji, she then looked surprised as Star took off all four metal pieces.

"All four of them" said Star seriously as he threw all four metal pieces into the courtyard. Then from where they landed four large bright blue beams shot into the sky creating a large hole in the clouds above them. The protecters were now aware that all four of Stars beasts, were about to appear together.


	3. Part 3: Strongest beasts name

**Part 3: Strongest beasts name**

Inside hogwarts the younger students were being lead up the staircase towards the room of requirement where a tunnel that leads to hogsmeade will be used for them to evacuate was located. However some of the students looked outside the window to see four bright blue beams shoot into the sky. Out of one beam a wing started to form. Out of another came a tail. There was then a Wolfs foot. Then out of the last beam came a head with its teeth's showing on both sides of its face.

In the courtyard the protecters with the wizards and witches watched as the four beams stopped shining to be replaced by four giants beasts looking down at Star who had called them.

The scouts noticed they were the half the size of Stars Titan form, "Just what are those things" asked Ron looking scared.

"These are the four beasts" said Star calmly, "Let me introduce you to them, Drag" he said pointing to the dragon beast, "Snike" he said looking at the snake beast, "Wolf" he said looking at the Wolf beast, "And finally the one that only I knew the name for among us, until today" he said as the last beast lowered its head towards Star. He reached out petting its head, "Godzilla" he said as the beast let out a roar,

The other members of the protecters looked surprised by the beasts name, "So that's the name of your most powerful beast" said Armin.

"How did it get the name Godzilla" asked Hanji looking at Star as the beast raised its head up but still looked down likes its fellow beasts.

"Its actually the name of a made up monster from my world, that same monster is exactly what Godzilla looks like, I was thinking of naming him Zilla but I couldn't part with the name" said Star looking up at the beasts.

"Well from what we've seen it is powerful" said Farnese trying to sound calm, but like the other they were all surprised at the beasts in front of them.

"If it's so powerful why doesn't it have wings like Drag" asked Levi?

"He doesn't need them to be that powerful, like I mentioned in the past the reason I mentioned he's the most powerful is because he was the first one" said Star, "Now first things first professor McGonagall" he said looking back at the people making them look at him, "Have the younger students begun evacuating" he asked?

"Uh Yes, though they might have to travel further once they reach hogsmeade" said McCogonagall.

"Can the hogwarts express not be brought here this evening" asked Kingsley?

"I'll send a message" said Flitwick rushing back inside.

"What if these death eaters decide to appear inside the village before they reach here and decide to use it as a base" asked Casca?

"I highly doubt that, Severus would have wanted the anti apparition barriers taken down for anyone with a dark mark" said Lupin.

"No they obviously think they can win, Voldemort will want to appear right outside hogwarts expecting us to hand over mr Potter" said McGonagall surprising some of the others, "It's his name, if were going to die we might as well use it" she said looking serious.

"I thought his name was Tom" said Connie surprising the people of hogwarts.

"He knows that name because of me" said Star getting their attention, "I'll send protection to the people of hogsmeade" he said turning back around, "Drag, go to Hogsmeade, once everyone's safely away return here and help the others" he said. Drag nodded its head as it flew into the air and let out a roar as it flew towards to hogsmeade. "Godzilla, Wolf, Snike protect this place by any means necessary" he said sounding serious as he turned around and walked back into Hogwarts. The three beasts nodded their heads and turned around to face the mountains.

"Do I need to ask what you meant by any means necessary" asked Guts as Star passed by him.

"They'll kill any death eater that try's to get in" said Star as they all walked inside the area before the great hall.

"I'll take anyone who's willing to fight to a look out point" said Lupin.

"Alright just make sure not to get yourselves killed" said Star.

"Same to you, all of you" said Lupin as he with Kingsley, Arthur, Fred and George went up the staircases.

"Alright now it's our turn to split up" said Star looking at his comrades, "Eren, Mikasa, Serpico, Farnese you'll be coming with me and Harry to finish Dumbledores mission, the rest of you stay behind in the great hall" he said.

"So you want us to sit back until you get back" asked Levi?

"Yeah, I have full confidence in the beasts will be able to keep everyone safe" said Star.

"I could try to find out what's wrong with Hermione while I'm here, my magic might work better then this worlds magic" said Shiricke gripping her staff.

"Very well, Hanji you seemed to be able to tell that she was uncouncious, you keep an eye on her aswell" he said.

"I will, you all make sure to come back alive" said Hanji. Star, Eren, Mikasa, Serpico and Farnese nodded as they rushed up the Staircases with Harry.

"Professor what should the rest of us do" asked Neville?

"Well Mr Longbottom I would like it if you would find Mr Finnigan to help you out with blowing something up" said McGonagall smiling.

With Stars group they were rushing up a staircase when someone yelled up to them, "HARRY" the person yelled.

The six of them turned around to see Ron running up the stairs, "I was just thinking, even we find a Horcrux it won't matter if we do" he said.

"Whats that suppose to mean" asked Harry looking confused?

"Well I was thinking, you destroyed Tom riddles diary with a basilisk fang, well I think I know where we can find one" he said.

"Wait a minute hang on, do you have the horcrux on you" asked Star?

"Yeah it's in here" said Ron showing a small blue bag.

"Wait isn't that Hermiones" asked Harry as Ron handed Star the bag.

"Well we needed the bag that had the horcrux in it so we could destroy it, we really don't have the time to wait for her to wake up" said Ron.

"Well she was struck by lighting, it's nice to take a woman's belongings while she's uncouncious" said Farnese.

"Yeah that's kind of creepy" said Eren and Mikasa nodded her agreement.

"Well if you don't remember were in the middle of a" Ron began to say whine they were interrupted by a loud scream. They all turned to see black smoke go up into the air where Star was standing, the black smoke then vanished. Then Star dropped from his right the remains of hufflepuffs cup from his right bright blue hand. It had been competely shattered and in Star right hand was the Hermiones bag, which was now open.

"Well that's taken care of, Ron you might aswell join us since you're here" said Star as a silver string surrounded the bag, "Farnese you mind carrying this" he said handing her the bag.

"Of course" said Farnese as she put the bag around her neck looking calm while Harry and Ron stood there looking shocked that Star had just destroyed a horcrux with his bare hand.

"You guys coming or what" said Star getting their attention. They all started running up the stairs.

"Please tell me you know where the other horcrux is" asked Harry as he ran next to Star?

"Think about it, what would be a good place to hide something in hogwarts when you think you're the only one who knows all of its secrets" said Star.

Harry thought about it for a few second before his eyes opened wide in realisation, "Of course, when didn't I think it would be there" he said looking annoyed with himself.

"Will you two please share your idea" said Ron trying to keep up.

"It's in the room of requirement where Ginny hid the half blood princes potion book" said Harry.

"Hey since were here what is this Horcurx thing anyway" asked Eren?

"It's an item containing a fragment of someone's soul, the only reason someone would want to create such a thing is while it still exists you can't die" said Star.

"So it would make someone immortal" asked Serpico?

"Not really since horcruxes can be destroyed, we were surprised your friend could do it because there's not that many things that can destroy horcuxes" said Harry, "But you have to commit murder to make one".

"Killing someone to gain power, sounds familiar" said Eren with a sad look on his face as he remembered the reason how he had gotten his powers to turn into a Titan. They reached the floor where the room of requirement was located. Mikasa then noticed the look on her boyfriends face.

She stood in front of him holding his hand, "Eren" she said getting his attention, "Your father had no choice to change you into a Titan, Star wasn't around at the time with the cure" she said trying to make him understand.

"Your right, plus his intentions were good unlike this Voldemort guy, thanks Mikasa" he said smiling at her. The two of them kissed while the others looked away to give them their privacy.

"Shouldn't we be going forward" said Serpico.

"Yeah you got it" said Eren blushing like Mikasa realising they weren't alone. The seven of them rushed down the hallway, Eren and Mikasa were holding hands this time. They then reached a blank wall.

"Will have to to think of which room we want to go into for the door to appear" said Harry.

"That won't be necessary" said Star reaching out his right hand towards the wall. A few seconds later everyone accept Star, Harry and Ron looked surprised to see two large doors appear in the wall.

Star opened the doors revealing a room that looked like it went on for a long time. There were multiple pathways surrounded by piles of objects. Such as drawers, tables, chairs and there was box containing empty bottles not far from them. "Just what is this place" asked Eren looking around the room?

"The room of requirement, basically whatever you need the room will change into it for you" said Ron.

"So like if someone wanted to take a bath it would change into a bathhouse" said Farnese.

"I think so, during our fifth year it turned into a room where we could learn to fight without anyone else knowing" said Harry, "Now were looking for a small crown, it will have a jewel attached to it" said Harry describing the horcux.

"Yeah it looks like this" said Star holding up his right hand and an image of ravenclaws last diadem appeared above it.

"Yeah that's it" said Harry surpsied to see that the image of the diadem looked exactly liked the one he had seen in his head when he found out that Voldemort knew they were hunting down horcruxes.

"It could take us a while to find among all this" said Eren looking at the room.

"That's why we need to split up" said Star getting their attention, "Me, Ron and Harry will search one area, Serpico, Farenese you search down the path next to us, Eren and Mikasa you search down the path next to them" he instructed to them while pointing out three paths.

"How will we reach each other when we find it" said Mikasa.

"I set up a telepathic connection with my powers, if you find it think of my name and then speak, will meet back here after we found it, or if I find it I'll destroy it" said Star.

"Got it, let's go Farnese" said Serpico grabbing her hand.

"Of course" said Farnese as the two of them ran down their path. Star nodded at Eren and Mikasa before he Ron and Harry ran down their path.

After a few minutes of searching star looked into cabinet, "Hmm, I found a potions book" he said taking out the book and opening it.

"That isn't what we're looking for mate" said Ron looking impatient, "Harry what about you" he asked his friend seeing he was standing there, "Hey what's going on" he asked only for Harry to quickly turn around and rush open to a glass cabinet.

"Looks like he found something" said Star closing the book in his hand as Harry opened the glass cabinet.

Harry then turned around revealing the diadem, "How did you know it was there" asked Ron looking surprised?

"I thought this looked familiar when I first saw it, it was on there the whole time" said Harry revealing behind him was manniquin head wearing a black wig.

"Well that leaves only one more thing to take care of" said Star reaching out his right hand for the diadem. Harry handed him the diadem with a serious look on his face. Star then hit the diadem against his right, bright blue knee. The jewel on the diadem shattered and black smoke shot out from it as the remains of the Horcrux fell to the ground. A face appeared in the black smoke letting out a loud scream before it vanished.

"That takes care of that" said Star.

"HEY"yelled a familiar voice from one side of the pile.

"EREN IS THAT YOU" yelled Star.

"YEAH YOU GUYS ALRIGHT, WE HEARD A SCREAM, WAS THAT WHAT I THINK IT WAS" he yelled back.

"YEAH ITS TAKEN CARE OF, HEAD BACK TO THE ENTRANCE" yelled Star.

"HEY IS STAR IS THAT YOU" yelled Farnese from the other side?

"Is that Farnese" asked Mikasa?

"It's us did you find the horcrux" asked Serpico?

"It's taken care of head back to the entrance" said Star as he, Harry and Ron started walking back to the entrance.

"Is everyone alright" said Star when they all met up at the door.

"Yeah, but some of the stuff in here is crazy" said Eren.

"Hey Harry whats wrong" said Ron getting the protecters attention. They all looked to see Harry sititng on the ground holding his right over his forehead looking like he was in pain.

Harry then looked up at the others, "It's the snake, it's the last horcrux" he said looking shocked.

"A horcux can be a living thing" asked Serpico? Star nodded.

"Find him Harry, find him and we find the snake, we can end this" said Ron looking determined.

"No" said Star getting Ron and Harry's attention.

"Are you mad, we have an opportunity to end this" said Ron looking annoyed.

"The opportunity will come, trust me, but not yet" said Star seriously.

"I'd listen to him, things tend turn out good for our side when we follow his orders" said Eren.

"Alright, but people better not die because of this decision" said Harry getting back up.

"Trust me Harry the only people who will be dieing are the bad guys" said Star opening the doors. The seven of them walked outside only to stop seeing three people pointing their wands at them.

"Malfoy" said Harry standing in front of the others recognising one of the people in front of them. The other two were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello Potter, I believe you have somehting that belongs to me" said Malfoy looking serious, but the hand holding his wand was shaking.

"What's wrong with the one you have" said Harry taking out his own wand that was once Malfoys. Eren and Mikasa grabbed one of their blades in their odm gear. Serpcio grabbed the handle of his sword while Star held the handle for heavens light under his cloak.

"It's my mothers, doesn't quite work well with me" said Malfoy with his hand still shaking.

"What are you doing here anyway" asked Harry?

"You're all out numbered so it should be better if you would just surrender now" said Mikasa stepping forwards and taking out one of her bales.

"Sorry but the dark lord is going to reward us for bringing in Potter, so get out of the way, Avada kedavra" said Goyle pointing his wand at Mikasa. A green light shot out of his wand, but stopped before hitting Mikasa. The three slytherins look surprised, but then looked at Star holding up his right hand.

"Eren" said Star. Eren rushed forward taking out one of his left blades.

"Damn you" said Eren looking angry as he sliced his blade across Goyle chest making him fall back. Serpico then swung his sword sending a slash of wind at Crabbe making him fly back. Malfoy looked surprised as he watched Crabbe fly back and when he looked forward he was hit across the face by Star who swung heavens light, still in its holder into his face making him fly back.

Malfoy stood up and felt blood in his mouth from the hit, he then looked afraid at Star who was still holding heavens light in his right hand, "Crabbe, Goyle we need to go now" he said standing back up.

"But we can win, all we have to is use our" said Goyle before he froze as the green light that he sent at Mikasa, hit him in the back instead. He then fell to the ground dead.

"The only people who can kill are those who should be prepared to be killed, now get lost, now" said Star looking at Crabbe and Malfoy. The two of them them got off the ground quickly and ran away.

"Why did you let them go" asked Eren looking at Star?

"Malfoy doesn't have what it takes to kill someone, his wand was shaking the entire time" said Harry answering the question himself and Star nodded his head in agreement.

"Well either way something tells me he's not going to come after us anymore" said Ron smiling seeing one of the people he hated run away.

"What was that light anyway" asked Serpico?

"The killing curse" said Harry, he then looked at Star, "It was you who stopped it wasn't it" he asked and Star nodded.

"Thanks for saving her" said Eren who stood next to Mikasa.

"Of course, we're friends aren't we" said Star.

Eren smiled, "Of course we are" he said and Mikasa nodded.

"What's next" asked Harry?

"First, Ron, Eren, Mikasa, Serpico and Farnese head back to great hall, me and Harry have to take care of something" said Star.

"Alright, make sure to stay alive you two" said Ron.

"Good luck" said Serpico as he with, Farnese, Ron, Eren and Mikasa ran down the hallway towards the staircase.

"So what do we have to take care of" asked Harry?

"We're going to headmasters office" said Star as he started walking down the hallway that leads to the staircases.

"Why" asked Harry following him?

"It's where I sent Snape, he had some information you need to know if were going to stop Voldemort" said Star calmly.

Isndie the headmasters office Snape was lying on the ground in front of the desk. He then began to wake up, "What happenned and who was that" he said as he remembered the perosn in the cloak before going uncouncious.

He then looked to see a piece of paper in front of him, he picked it up and read what was written on it:

**I know what you did for Lily Potters son. Its time for Harry to know the truth, I will be there soon with him, have the memory ready for him to see.**

At the end of the letter was a symbol, a blue star with a yellow cross in it. Snape looked surprised that this person knew the truth about his past. But he then looked at the cabinet where he knew the pensieve would be. He got off the ground and walked over to the cabinet. It opened revealing the small basin with a liquid in it. He placed his wand on his head and took out a silver light .

"I didn't think I would have to be here when Harry finds out that he has to die" he thought as he placed the memory that would show Harry the truth, into the pensieve.


	4. Part 4: Hermione Star

**Part 4: Hermione Star**

"Neville" said Ginny as she watched the rest of the bridge that lead to the forbidden forest fall apart after exploding. She was standing with some other students like Seamus who set up the explosives. But Neville was still on the bridge when the shield that the professors put up fell and was chased as he ran from the death eaters who ran across the bridge as it collapsed.

Ginny stepped forward seeing a wand being thrown onto the ground at the edge of the path. Then Neville lifted himself up, "Looks like that worked" he said smiling.

"Damn Neville your lucky to have survived that" said Seamus as he helped him up.

"Well now they won't be able to get in from here at least" said Neville as he got up, "Now let's see where we can" he began to say when they were interrupted by screaming and fire burning. He turned around to see the death eaters burning alive from blue flames, some of them fell into the cavern as the ground around them was on fire aswell.

"What caused this" asked a male gryffindor when they all watched something big fly right by them.

They all looked passed the exit to see Drag fly up into the sky above their school, "I guess everyone in hogsmeade has been evacuated, let's go" said Neville as they all rushed back inside the school.

Drag flew above hogwarts and began chasing down death eaters that we're flying around on broomsticks. One of them yelled before he was lit on fire by Drag, nearby Snike had wrapped itself around one of the towers, it whipped its tail at black smoke that was flying towards the castle, after the tail had struck it a death eater fell out of it and fell down to the ground, dead from the impact.

"How did hogwarts get these things" said a male death eater as he watched some of his fellow death eaters be killed by these beasts.

"Will be served a worse punishment if we don't, AHHHH" a female death eater next to him screamed her last few words as fire was shot at her. Her and the broom fell to the ground as the fire made her body burn to ash.

The male eater looked behind him with a look of fear on his face as he noticed Drag had begun to chase him from behind. Drag breathed fire at the back of his broom, the broom then began to descend and the death eater on it fell to the courtyard that would lead to the entrance of the great hall.

"I can't believe I survived" the man began to say when he heard the sound of growling. He slowly looked to see Wolf had shrunk to the size of a grown man and was growling at him. As the man stood up about to run away, but was stopped as Wolf rushed at him with incredible speed and bit into his side. The man screamed as he was then thrown against the castle wall and died from the impact.

A green light struck Wolfs side, Wolf then growled as it looked at the man who had fired the curse at him. The man who had fired at him had black hair and his teeth were all sharp. It was Greyback, "You monster, how are you still" he began to say when a giant bright blue foot crushed him.

Godzilla lifted its foot to see Greyback dead, it then looked to see few death eaters near him on the ground and their wand hands were shaking. It then hit them all quickly with its tail and it sent them all flying into the air. It then turned to see a small giant had gotten past the stone soldiers that were put on the bridge by professor McGonagall. The giant raised a giant wooden club in the air about to hit the beast foot but was then lit on fire as Godzilla breathed blue flames down on it and killed the giant as it fell backwards. Godzilla then reached the bridge and breathed down more blue flames down on the death eaters and the other giants that were on the bridge.

Inside hogwarts Star was running with Harry down the staircases as they headed towards the headmasters office. They were rushing down one staircase when they heard something shatter behind them. They looked to see black smoke coming in from the large shattered window. Harry pulled out his wand and Star grabbed the handle of heavens light ready to fight when Snikes head burst through the window and bit down into the black smoke. A death eater was now in one of Snikes fangs as it pulled the death eater back outside.

"Why is one of those things a snake" asked Harry as he put his wand away?

"I had a cool snake toy when I was younger, but I lost it and I decided to make it one of the beasts" said Star as the two of them turned around to see Neville and Ginny running up the staircases.

"Ginny" said Harry as he rushed over to her, "Are you alright" he asked? She answereed him with a nodd.

"You two haven't seen Luna by any chance would you" asked Neville looking like he was in a hurry.

"Luna, no why" asked Harry looking confused?

"I'm mad for her, might as well tell her since will proabably be both dead by morning" said Neville rushing up the staircase.

"Wait Neville" said Star getting his attention, "Try the great hall she should be there" he said making Neville smile.

"Thanks" he said smiling as he rushed up the staircase.

Star turned around to see Ginny had her hands on Harry's face as the two of them kissed, the two of them looked each other in the eye, "I know" she whispered as she went up the staircase, she stopped as she reached Star, "Please keep him alive" she said.

"Of course" said Star as he rushed down the staircase with Harry and they continued on their way towards the headmasters office. The two of them then reached the floor where the headmasters office was located. They reached a stairwell where the statue of a bird stood on a pillar.

"It requires a password" said Harry trying to stay calm, but he was feeling nervous sicne ne hadn't been inside his former headmasters office since after he died.

"You want do the honors" said Star.

Harry nodded as he stepped forward, "Dumbledore" he said without any hesitation knowing this was the right password. The statue started turning as the staircase started moving up. The two of them walked up the staircase and reached the door the office. Star opened the door, he walked in first and Harry walked in after him.

A glare went across his face as he looked at Snape sitting at the steps in front of the headmasters desk, "I guess it's a good thing you don't sit behind that desk, you don't deserve to" he said making Snape look up at him.

"I guess it's a good thing your still alive Mr Potter and do you expect for me to thank you for sparing my life" said Snape looking at Harry first and then Star.

Harry continued to look at Snape with a glare, because of the hood and mask Snape couldn't see what look Star had across his face.

"Do you have the memory ready" asked Star sounding completely calm?

Snape nodded towards the pensieve, "It's ready" he said.

"Harry go take a look" said Star calmly while Harry looked shocked from him calm he was sicne Snape was in the room.

"What, but what about him" said Harry pointing a finger at Snape.

"You should listen to your new friend Potter he has a good point" said Snape with a worried look on his face.

"Shut up" said Harry trying not to shout, "You killed a man who trusted you, so why should I care for what you have to say" he said.

"Harry" said Star sounding impatient making Harry stand back from the way he sounded, "Just do as I say" he said with a serious tone.

"Alright" said Harry as he walked over to the pensieve and put his head into the liquid.

There was silence for a moment until Star sat down on the steps, away from Snape making enough space for someone to sit between them.

"Would you mind me asking how you are suppose to get people to trust you when you wear a mask" asked Snape looking calm? There was silence before he heard the sound of Star pulling down his hood and removed his mask revealing his face. Snape was surpsied by how young he looked and Star had a look on his face that meant he's had enough of today.

"Happy" he said calmly while still looking forward avoiding eye contact with Snape.

"How do you know about my past with Lily" Snape asked?

"It's one of my ability's, all knowing, I know basically everything about anyone, but I also know the names of those who died because of this damn war" he asnwered?

"You rushed to help Ms Granger when she was struck by that lightning, may I ask why you did that for her" asked Snape?

Star clenched his fist before answering, "She looks exactly like my wife who passed away".

"I'm sorry for your loss" said Snape seriously.

"Thanks" said Star with a sad look on his face as he rememberd the smile on his wife's face in his head.

They then heard Harry move his head out of the water, the two of them looked to see Harry had a complete look of shock on his face as he breathed in and out quickly as if it would be the last time. He then sat between Snape and Star getting their attention.

"Do you understand now mr Potter" said Snape knowing the memory's Harry saw were the ones of how he knew his mother and that Dumbledore told Snape that Harry would have to die because a piece of Voldemort's soul lives within him.

"Yes, I guess I should say sorry for what I said to you" he said looking at Snape, "You've been on the right side this entire time, for my mom".

"Your mother was good woman who didn't deserve the faith she was given, once I knew the dark lord was hunting her down I told Dumbledore I would work for him instead" he said explaining why he changed sides, "I was angry when I was told you would have to die after protection you after all this time" he said.

"I have to die so he can be killed" said Harry with a sad look on his face as he remembered all the people that had died because of him.

"No you don't have to" said Star making the two of them look surprised as they stared at him. They then watched as the bright blue light covered his skin and he flicked Harry in the forehead where his scar was. Then black smoke shot out of Harry's head, there was a scream and then the smoke vanished. He then handed Harry a small mirror.

Harry took the mirror and looked into it, "It's gone" he said moving the hair away from his forehead to reveal the lightning shaped scar was now gone.

"I've never heard of any kind of magic that can heal scars" said Snape looking surprised aswell.

"That's because it wasn't magic, I didn't see the point of the scar still being there since the piece of Voldemort's soul is no longer there" said Star calmly while the two wizards looked at him shocked by his power.

"I don't know what to say, thank you" said Harry smiling that he wouldn't have to die.

"It's not over yet" said Star standing up as he placed his mask back on, "Snape your coming with us, will explain the situation" he said.

"Are you sure you wanto to do that, after everything I've done" he said calmly.

"People deserve to know the truth about you and they'll respect you for what you did" said Harry looking sirious.

Snape then nodded as the two them stood up, before they opened the door the voice of Voldemort sounded over them, "I see now that I was wrong to send my forces into the school, those beasts cannot hold up forever and eventually they will fall" he said. Star shook his head at Snape and Harry meaning that Voldemort was wrong. "I command what's left of my forces to retreat, I speak now to Harry Potter directly, you have let others fought for you instead of facing me yourself, come face me in the forbidden forest, you have one hour, if you don't come the battle will commence again, but this time I will enter the fight myself and I will kill every single man, woman and child inside Hogwarts, to the leader of the so called protecters, this includes your people aswell" he said.

"Can you do somehting about this" asked Snape showing Star and Harry his dark mark on his left arm, "He will keep calling for me until I show up" he said.

Star waved his right, bright blue hand over the dark mark on Snapes arm leaving behind clean skin where it used to be, "Alright let's go" he said walking out of the headmasters office with Snape and Harry following him as they headed towards the great hall.

Inside the great hall the memebers of the order of the Phoenix that were sent to keep look out were walking in, "Arthur" said Ms Weasely seeing her husband alive as she walked over to him and hugged him. She did the same with her three sons, Fred, George and Bill.

"We're alright mom" said Fred.

"Yeah we didn't see any fighting at all, those beasts took care of every death eater out there" said George as he remembered watching death eaters fall do the ground dead or being burnt alive by blue flames.

"That was no fighting, the death eaters were completely overpowered by them" said Lupin looking surprised?

"Well I won't complain, sicne we're all still alive" said Tonks who had shown up after the battle started.

"Tonks what are you doing here, what about your son" said McGonagall rushing over to them.

"Teddy will be fine with his grandmother, it's his father who needs me the most" she said smiling as she stood next to Lupin, "But I wasn't expecting to see those things out there, what are they and who's that group over there" she said pointing at the protecters who were sititng near where Hermione was still uncouncious on the camp bed.

"It's a long story, luckily we have time to explain" said McGonagall as she then explained how their new allies had suddenly appeared to protect Hogwarts.

Over with the Protecers, Shiricke was standing next to Hermione holding her staff over her body, "Any change" asked Casca?

Shiricke shook her head no, "It's still the same, neither mine or Farneses healing magic seems to have any effect" said Shiricke. The other Protecters were surpsied when Eren, Mikasa, Serpico and Farnese returned without their leader. But those who were with him the longest udnerstood when Serpico explained why.

"It's still surprising that Stars power couldn't do anything for her" said Serpico.

"Well some of his power doesn't seem to be working, maybe his healing power isn't working like its suppose to" said Levi.

"He was able to make that one portal earlier" said Eren as he remembered earlier when they entered the great hall.

"That portal was probably somewhere in this building, he has created portals to other parts of the same world with out his sword, but he can only create a portal to the world between worlds with that sword" said Guts.

"Well I hope he can find a way for us to leave, we still have to help the other worlds out there" said Connie looking worried.

"After everything we've been through he should be able to find a way for us to leave, but I think I know why he wanted to leave this one, it has to with her" said Hanji pointing at Hermione.

"What do you mean" said Armin looking confused.

"Star didn't say a word to her when she asked for his name, in fact his fists were shaking the entire time after she spoke, my theory is that Star knew this woman would be here, he didn't want to see her and that's why he tried to leave" she said expalining her theory.

"Wait didn't Star say he had a wife" said Annie looking surprised as she started to realise what Hanji meant.

"Exactly, the thing is that this woman is an exact look a like of his wife and Star didn't want to see her because of this" said Hanji.

"It makes sense" said Farnese making the others look at her, "He always was upset when she was brought up". Then before they could continue discussing this the diamond on her Hermiones necklace started to shine bright blue. Everyone in the great hall noticed this since the light was shining that bright.

"What's going on" said Levi looking sirious as he and the other protecters stood up from where they're sitting.

"What's happenning to her" said Ron rushing over with Neville, Luna and Ginny. They all then looked shocked as the bright blue light started to cover her entire body. The protecters noticed the light was similar to the one that would sometimes cover their leaders body.

A few seconds later after the light had completely covered her body. The light stopped shining, the people surrounding Hermione looked surpsied since she now looked different. Her hair was let down and her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a pink top, blue pants with two pink stripes going down each pants leg and blue runners with pink tick signs on them.

They then noticed her eyes had started to open, "Uh, what happened" she said holding her right hand on her head as she slowly began to sit up.

"Easy Ms Granger you were injured" said McGonagall rushing over with members of the order of the Phoenix and madam Pombfrey.

"What, Proffessor McGonagall is that you, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna" she said looking around confused.

Ginny then looked surpsied as she noticed two things on Hermiones left hand, "Look at her left hand" she said. They all looked surprised to see a golden ring and another golden ring with a diamond attached to it on her left fingers.

"Those look like wedding rings" said Neville.

"Of course they are" said Hermione calmly making them all looked surpsied, she then looked to her right and her eyes opened in surprise, "Guts, Casca, Eren, Mikasa" she said some of the names of the protecters making them all look shocked.

"Just what was that Lightning about" said Ivalera.

"Somehtings definelty different about her from the way she was before" said Puck.

"Excuse me ms, do you know who we all are" asked Hanji looking confused.

Hermione then smiled, "Of course I know you Hanji, I know each and every one of you thanks to my" she stopped her sentence as a look of realisation went across of her face. She swung her legs off the camp bed, "Where is he" she asked urgently?

"Who do you mean" asked Isidoro?

"My husband, the only way you all could have been brought here is if he brights you all with him, wait" she said taking off the golden ring on one of her left fingers, she handed it to Hanji and she held it in her hand.

"It looks similar to" said Hanji when her eyes opened wide as she looked inside the ring.

"Hanji, what is it" said Levi. The look on Hanjis face didn't change as she showed the other protecters the inside of Hermiones ring, they looked surpsied as they could clearly see a name engraved into the inside of the ring. The name was, Heaven Star.

"A while after we got married he decided to have our names engraved on each other's rings, I quickly agreed and so he did the engraving himself" said Hermione as she smiled as the memory appeared in her head. Casca gave her back the ring after looking at it closely herself, she put the ring back on, "Now will you please" she began to say when a voice from the entrance of the great hall interrupted her.

"Okay everyone don't point your wands at proffessor Snape" said Star as he entered the great hall with Harry and Snape. He then noticed some of them were looking at him surprised, "Whats going on did she wake up" he asked noticing that everyone was standing around Hermiones camp bed, blocking his view of her?

"Now I know that you all have questions as to why he's on our side, we will explain, now as for the plan to take care of" he said his last few words slowly as Hermione walked out of the crowd people surrounding her giving Star a full view.

"Hermione what happenned to you" asked Harry?

She ignored his question as she stared at Star who pulled down the hood of his cloak. He then removed his mask revealing he was looking completely shocked. Hermione smiled as she placed a hand over her heart as she slowly walked towards Star as tears of joy started to appear in her eyes. Star walked towards her aswell still holding his mask and still looking shocked sicne he recognized the close his wife wore whenever they were together. They then stood in face to face.

Hermione smiled as tears started fall from her eyes, "Hey" she said and then quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. She then rested her head on his left shoulder as she sobbed. The two of them collapsed to their knees with Hermione still hugging him.

"Star" said the protecters about to move when he held up his right singnalling them to stop.

He then looked at Hermione as his hands started to move up and tears started to appear in his eyes, "How is this even possible" he said. His eyes then opened in shock as he heard her voice in his head, she sounded happy.

"It's really me Heaven" her voice said. Those words inside his head was enough as he quickly wrapped his arms around her, he held her close as he then let out a loud cry as tears quickly poured down his face. His loud cry's stopped after a few seconds as he continued to hug her and the two of them cried together as they held each other close.

"The way he's acting" said Eren looking surprised at what was happenning like everyone in the great hall, he recognised the way Star cried.

"He's acting like me when I found out you were alive" said Mikasa recognising it aswell.

"So the Hermione of this world" said Guts.

"Was actually the Hermione Star had believed to be dead" said Hanji finishing his thought.

This was confirmed when Star and Hermione looked each other in the eye. The two of them smiled before their lips met and kissed for being reunited. There was then a roar from the entrance of the great hall and everyone looked to see the four beasts had shrunken in size and rushed over to the couple who were still kissing. They then noticed the beast when they all surrounded them, Hermione smiled as she placed her right hand on all their heads.

Star helped Hermione off the ground with both of his hands since he had dropped his mask after she hugged him. The protecters walked over to the two of them, "Hey everyone, this is my wife, Hermione Star" he said still smiling as he wiped the tears of joy from his eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you all, thanks for traveling with him" she said smiling as she wrapped her right arm around Star and he wrapped his left arm around her.

"It's very nice to meet you" said Isma smiling as she stood in front of the other protecters.

"I don't get it, Star told us his wife was dead" said Connie. Star and Hermione looked at each other, they then had a sad look on their faces as they remember their past.

"The thing is before today, I was considered dead" said Hermione.

"I hate to stop the reunion for two but I think we deserve an explanation to what's going on" said Levi looking sirious.

"Could you explain why he's here" said Neville looking angry at Snape as he pointed a finger at him.

"I'll handle this explanation" said Snape stepping forward, the memebers of the order of the Phoenix pointed their wands at him. Snape took out his own wand and handed it over to Harry, "You can explain to your group while I talk to them" he said.

"They deserve to know since they've been traveling with you" said Hermione looking at Star.

"Your right" said Star nodding at her, he then looked towards his group with a sirious look on his face, "Looks like its about time you all know more about my past" he said. The protecters then looked calm, but some of them wondered what had actually happenned in his past before he met them.


	5. Part 5: Stars origin part 1

**Part 5: Stars Origin Part 1**

Inside the great hall people were sitting around in circles. One group had the order of the Phoenix members, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna as they all listened to Snape reveal the plan he and Dumbledore had and why he was the one who killed him. The group that was looked at the most were the protecters, their leader and the now named Hermione Star. She was covered by Stars cloak who was sititng beside her in the clothes he wore the day after he met the scouts.

"I think we would like that explanation now" said Hanji calmly getting read of the silence around them.

"Well the first thing you need to understand is that from the world where I came from, your worlds were considered fiction" said Star making the protecters look surpsied.

"What's that suppose to mean" asked Eren?

"It means that to my world your worlds were considered story's for people to watch and read about" said Star?

"How long have you know about our worlds then" asked Levi looking sirious?

"A few years" said Star making the protecters look at him surprised.

"You mean you knew about us for that long and didn't do anything about it" said Connie quickly standing up.

"Why didn't you do something sooner, you could have stopped more people from dieing" said Annie looking annoyed.

"Enough" said Hermione getting their attention, "There's more to it, so would you please listen to what he has to say" she said annoyed that they were talking to Star like this.

"She's right you both need to calm down" said Casca, "You all should know by now that everything Star does he's had a good reason to do it" she said looking annoyed like Hermione at the two who spoke.

"Your right, I'm sorry" said Connie sititng back down next to Sasha who held his hand.

"Thank you Casca" said Hermione smiling, "Even though your worlds were considered fiction, he cared about each and every one of them, a great example was when he found out about yours" she said looking at Guts and Casca.

"I was there with him when he saw what Griffith did, he was absolutely furious" she said.

"So what your trying to say is he couldn't do anything at the time for our worlds" asked Annie? Hermione nodded yes.

"From what happenned earlier are your originally from a fictional world" Serpico asked Hermione?

"No im actually a different version of someone from a fictional world, you see when my husband was younger he watched the movies about this world" she said moving her hand pointing at Hogwarts, meaning she was talking about this world, "When he saw me it was like love at first sight" she said smiling at Star.

Star smiled looking at her, "Like you didn't feel the same way about me when you saw me" he said. The two of them kissed before looking back at the others who were smiling at them.

"Anyway after that happened I was created because his love for me was so strong, when we finally met I fell in love with him myself" said Hermione smiling at the memory from when they finally met.

"Are you sure you fell in love with him by your own choice" asked Levi?

"I'm sure, you want to know why" said Hermione looking sirious, "When we were alone and I couldn't go anywhere, he offered to find me a way so I could live a normal life away from him, I told him no instantly because of the man he is".

"You were willing to do that for the woman you love" Hanji asked looking at Star?

"I found it unfair for what she had to go through, I was just trying to make her life better they way it was" said Star.

"We came to the conclusion we couldn't be away from each other, we made each other strong" she said reaching over to hold his hand and he held her hand in his.

"But what happenned, why weren't you with him at the beginning" asked Farnese?

"And why did he say you were dead" asked Armin?

Star and Hermione and sad looks on their faces from the questions, "You all remember when I told you how a Star joined with this body and I was the result" said Star getting their attention, "Theres more to it, after the Star joined with the body I got amnesia" he said making the protecters look at him surprised.

"But that's impossible, whenever I tried to look into your mind Im always blocked, so how could you get a disease in the mind" said Puck.

"How much did you forget" asked Eren?

"Everything from before I had a body" said Star with annoyed look on his face as he clenched only his right fist since he was holding Hermiones hand with his left.

"Because of the amnesia he didn't have access to the power he had today, if he had it the day he fell in love with me I would have been with him from that day and onward" said Hermione.

"So the power was your connection to get to him" asked Armin?

"Yes, so since the power hadn't awakened at that time, I died" said Hermione looking at Star who's fist was shaking as he remembered the day he remembered when he found that out.

"Wait something isn't adding up" said Isidoro, "If you two never met in his world, how did you two meet and get married" he asked?

"My power gave me access to the afterlife, that's how we met" said Star making the protecters look at him surprised.

"Wait so now your saying there's an afterlife" said Shiricke.

"Yes" said Star looking calm.

"The only thing with that power he was only allowed to be where I was in the afterlife, so he couldn't meet with anyone from outside where I was" said Hermione.

Star then stood up, "If you want I can show you how my power awakened and how I came to the world of fiction" he said.

The protecters all looked at each other and nodded before they all stood up. Hermione got up aswell. Star then looked over at Harry, "Hey" he said getting their attention, "Will be unavailable for a while, don't make any moves until we get back, we should be back before the hour is up".

"Okay" said Harry nodding.

"Are you sure Voldemort won't make any moves until the hour is up" asked Lupin?

"I'm sure, as far as he's concerned he's already won and thinks Harry will go meet him in the forbidden forest" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body. He then held a bright blue orb above his hand and it started growing larger as it surrounded Star, Hermione and the protecters.

"Where are we" said Guts looking around the area they were in. It was completely surrounded by a bright blue light.

"This is a place that can show you my memory's" said Star getting the protecters attention. They all looked to see him and Hermione facing a a screen that looked like a portal. The screen was currently pitch black and surrounded by a bright blue line.

Star snapped his fingers, the first thing they heard was the sound of their leader screaming in pain. Some of the scouts looked at him to see him standing completely calm, but when they all looked at the screen Farnese, Hanji, and Sasha looekd shocked while others looked completely surpsied. On the screen showed a small room surrounded by two shelfes, in the middle was a bed where Star was lying underneath the covers screaming in pain. There were bright blue lines covering his skin that was exposed.

"What's happenning" asked Ivalera?

"The power inside me was beginning to awaken" said Star.

"What exactly did it feel like" said Hanji.

"It feel like every part of my body was on fire" said Star, "I believed for a long time that I was different then everyone else, I became aware of my powers around the time I turned 18".

"A few months later the two of us met" said Hermione.

"Could something have caused your powers from awakening" asked Shiricke?

"You'll find out later" said Star when a female voice on the screen yelled, "WHATS WRONG".

A woman with short blond hair walked ran into the room and kneeled by Stars bedside as he continued to turn in the bed in pain, "Whats happening to you" she asked but didn't get a response.

"Hey what's, what's happening to him" a male voice said walking into the room and looked concerned as he kneeled by his bedside.

Farnese eyes opened wide in realisation of who the woman must be, "Star is she your" she began to ask when Star interrupted her.

"My mother, yes and the person next to her is my younger brother" said Star making the others look at him surprised.

"You had a brother" asked Eren?

"Yeah and before you ask he wasn't like me, he was fully human" said Star knowing they were thinking if his brother had powers like him.

Before anyone could say anything else Stars mother spoke again, "Call an ambulance he's not responding" she said looking at Stars brother while looking cornered for her first sons health.

As they watched him start to pull something out of his pocket past Star yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE, THIS IS MY FIGHT". As he said this the bright blue lines covered his face, his eyes and mouth opened wide with the bright blue light shooting into the celing from them. His entire body was then covered by the bright blue light.

The light then stopped shooting up revealing past Star covered by the bright blue light completely, he sat up looking forward.

"Are you okay" his mother asked?

The light stopped covering his body to reveal tears coming out of his eyes, he held his right hand about to cover his face when he looked at the small golden ring on one of his fingers, he clenched his fist, "It's all true, AHHH" he screamed as he continued to cry ignoring the calls from his mother and brother.

"You found it hard to believe the truth didn't you" asked Armin?

"Yeah, but there was also the fact that Hermione was actually dead, that my power could have been used to help so many people and to keep them from dying" said Star continuing to look at the screen as the image changed. Stars mother and brother stood in hallway waiting outside a small room. Inside the room a curtain was drawn. A doctor moved the curtain and they could see him lying a hospital bed looking down. The doctor then left the room while carrying a file.

"Is Patrick alright" she asked?

"Patrick" said Isma looking confused.

"It's the name my parents gave me when I was born, it was my father and grandfathers name" said Star as he remembered his other name.

"Was your father still around" asked Hanji?

"Yeah, he was actually ill during the time this was happenning and didn't know this was going on" said Star.

"I'm just glad a private room was available, it's better that the other doctors and patients didn't hear what he was saying" said the doctor on the screen getting their attention, "Your son is currently udnergoing a great deal of grief at the moment, but do you mind me asking Ms, did you take a look at your sons medical files after he was born" he asked?

"No, why" she asked looking confused?

"Then you didn't know that after he was born his body was going through complete organ failure" said the doctor making the two people look surprised.

"You mean he was about to die" asked Stars brother?

"Yes, but from what he told me I understand how he survived" said doctor looking into the room to see past Star moving a chair to the window. He then sat down in it and continued to look out, "I'm not sure if anyone saw it, but a star merged with his body saving him, but something doesn't add up, the power he has at the moment should have been working since he was born" he said looking confused at the file in his hands.

"You said he's going through grief, why" asked Stars brother?

"The power he contains could have helped a lot of people around the world, he can cure all the major diseases and even stop world hunger, he feels saddened that he couldn't help people, he cry's over the loss and what I'm about to tell you is the most biggest shock, is your son in a relationship at the moment" the doctor asked?

"No" said Stars mother looking confused that the doctor was asking such a personal question.

"There's a reason for that, your sons married" said doctor making the two of them look surpsied.

"So you and him were together before his powers awakened" asked Hanji looking at Hermione?

"Yes, after he turned 18 his powers slowly started coming in, one power came in a great way, his connection to me" said Hermione.

"Wait so where is his wife then" asked Stars brother looking annoyed?

"She's dead" said the doctor looking concerned at past Star who hadn't moved from his spot, "If he didn't have this power the things he was saying would be considered insane and he would be sent into mental care, that's one of the reasons why he didn't tell you" said the doctor getting their attention.

"Wait how long has he known, did he know this was going to happen to him" asked Stars mother.

"He told me he knew about his wife and his power, he was scared and I don't blame him, turns out he had amnesia, the star that joined with his body was alive and the two became one" said the doctor.

"Wait so the person in there is no longer my brother" Stars brother asked looking concerned.

"No he's still there, but he now remembers everything from when he was a star, he's been around since this world began and spent most of his life alone" said the doctor.

Stars mother was about to reach for to reach for the rooms door when the doctor stopped her, "Just give him some time, he said he wanted to be alone for a while". There was then screaming coming from downstairs. The three of them ran down the stairs to the main floor, many people were gathered around a woman standing next to a hospital bed where a man was holding his leg in pain. His right knee was bleeding with his bone sticking out.

"What happenned" said a doctor rushing over to the man.

"We came home from shopping when an apple fell out of one of the bags, he went to go catch it and then a car came out of nowhere hitting him" the mans wife said with tears in her eyes.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" the man yelled in pain.

Then from the crowd where Stars mother and brother were waiting. Past Star himself walked past them, "Patrick what are you doing" said his brother. He ignored his brother waking over towards the man.

"Sir you need to stay" the second doctor began to say when the bright blue light covered past Stars body making the doctor back away. Past Star walked over to the man who looked afraid at the being in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU, GET AWAY FROM ME" the man yelled. Past Star then placed his two hands in front of the mans injured knee, a bright blue circled surrounded his hands and then everyone stared surprised as the mans knee began to heal with the blood vanishing and the bone going back into the leg. The skin was then completely healed.

"You should feel better now" said past Star as he turned around.

"Thank you sir" said the man.

"NO THAT POWER CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO EXIST" yelled a male voice. Everyone turned around to see a man running in the hallway from where the man was on the bed. Some of the doctors grabbed the man and pushed him to the ground. Then a needle with dark liquid rolled away from the mans right hand after he fell onto the ground.

"Who's that guy" asked Eren?

"He looked afraid" said Hanji.

"But it doesn't make any sense, Star just helped that man who was injured" said Isma.

"Some people are just afraid of the unknown, it kind of reminds me of when Eren was put on trial" said Levi.

Their attention was then brought onto the screen when the doctor who spoke with past Star walked over to the man on the ground, "Looks like today was one your visiting days doctor Danielson, what buisnnes do you have with this man" he asked?

"No you don't understand, we have to get read of that power" said doctor Danielson looking afraid.

"Wait he looks familiar" said Stars mother walking over to the man.

"He should, he was one of the doctors who was there for your sons birth" said the doctor picking up the needle, "This isn't an ordinary vaccine" his eyes opened wide in realisation, "You son of a bitch, you injected this stuff into a baby" he said throwing the needle into the ground making it shatter, "Now it makes sense" he said.

"What does, what is that stuff" asked Stars brother?

"This stuff gave your brother amnesia from when he was a Star, that's how he didn't have his power and only today regained his memory's" said the doctor looking angry at Danielson, "You chose to stay behind to keep watch if Patrick ever got past your drug didn't you, because the other doctors that were there for his birth quit shortly after that".

"You need to" Danielson began to say when in quick speed he was moved from his spot on the ground and slammed into the hospital wall making people stand back. Star was holding him into the cracked wall by his throat.

"It's all your fault, it's all your fault" past Star repeatedly said, "YOU'RE THE DAMN REASON THEIR ALL DEAD" he yelled squeezing the mans throat tighter as his face started to turn blue.

"Patrick stop" said his mother looking concerned.

"Mr Nalon you have my word he will answer for what he did to you, don't let killing this person taint the man you can be for the people" said the first doctor. Past Star looked around and then tossed the man to the ground.

"How did you stop yourself from killing him" asked Eren?

"It was Hermione and the looks on the peoples faces that stopped me" said Star answering the question, Hermione held his his hand to comfort him.

"You did Well to restrain yourself" said Serpico.

"Killing that man wouldn't bring the people you could have saved" said Farnese.

On the screen the light covering past Star body vanished, he then looked at Danielson with tears in his eyes, "I'm not a monster, I was alone for a long time and I had no one" he said as his mother and brother got close to him, "It's because of you and the other doctors that day that I couldn't save peoples family's" he said walking away as he held his hands over his eyes as his mother and brother lead him outside.

"Wait" said Danielson, "Your secret, you have to keep it, if you don't this world will turn into absolute chaos" he begged.

The people in the hallway looked at past Star to see if he would answer, "You have my word I won't tell anyone in this world about it" he said siriously as he left.

The protecters looked confused, "What secret was he talking about" asked Guts looking at Star?

"I'll tell you all after the story is over" he answered siriously.

Casca then looked over at Hermione, "You know the secret already don't you" she asked.

Hermione nodded, "We we're able to figure it out before his powers awakened" she siad.

The image then changed to a town where a gun fight was happenning. There were men in military gear on one side and there were people in civilian clothes holding guns inside a damaged building.

"Move up" said the commander in the military gear when somehting crashed down in the middle of the two groups creating a massive dust cloud. It was then reveled to be past Star with Excalibur strapped to his back.

"You all need to stop" he said pointing his hands at each of the groups.

"Just who are you, were trying to gain this territory" said the military commander.

"Your trying to take away their home, people are dieing because of this stupid fighting, I had to save a boat load of refugees who tried to flee the country this morning" said Past Star looking at building where the people in civilian clothes were, "Is there a man named Ray in there" he asked?

A few seconds later a man wearing a face mask and sunglasses came running outside, "I'm Ray, is my wife okay" he said pulling down his mask and looking concerned. He knew his wife was one of the people that got on an escape boat that morning.

"Your wife's safe, she told me to come find you and to put a stop to this fighting" he said as he turned around to look at the people on military gear.

"This isn't in your county is it" asked Serpico?

"This conflict was going on for a long time, this actually takes places five days after my power awakened" said Star.

"Who are you anyway" asked the military commander?

"The names Heaven Star" said past Star as he grabbed Excalibur's handle.

"Wouldn't the incident in the hospital be in the papers" asked Hanji looking confused?

"The doctors hid my name since they knew I would use my power for good and knew that if my name got out into the public it could cause harm to the people who knew me" said Star.

"Listen Mr Star the negotiations for this went down hill when they started bombing my troops" said the commander.

"They need to pay" said a military soldier pointing their rifle at Ray who pointed his pistol back at him.

"There has to be another way, I refuse to let more people" Past Star began to say when there was an explosion not far from them. They all looked to see a large black cloud in the distance.

"Sir that's where the vehcile depot was located" said one of the military members.

"I had two men stationed there" said the commander pointing his gun at the building, he was about to fire when a dust slash sent him flying into his troops. The people in military gear looked at past Star who had taken out Excalibur and was holding in the air after swinging it in the air.

"I siad enough" he said siriously.

"STOP" said male voice from the building running out over to Ray and past Star, "Sir you need to listen to me, what's your name" he asked?

"Major Carter" he said getting back up.

"My names Rahim, I'm the leader of the rebels, we had no one stationed anyone near there so we couldn't have been the ones to kill your men" he said looking sirious. Past Star looked towards the direction of the destroyed vehicle depot.

"If it wasn't you then who did it" siad one of the military soldiers gripping his gun tightly.

"Someone's making a run for it" said past Star running towards the direction of the destroyed vehcile depot. The screen chaneged to a man who was wearing mask and goggles. He ran into an alleyway where past Star was standing. The man went to around when past Star pressed down on the lighting strike symbol and pointed the sword at the man. He pulled the trigger on the handle, bright blue energy shot out from the blade, when the energy hit the man in the back he was electrocuted and fell down to the gorund uncouncious.

The military and the rebels appeared in the alleyway where Star was looking over the mans body, "Hes defiantly not one of ours" said Rahim looking at the mans face.

"Then where's he from" asked Carter?

"Sir we found this on his arm" said one of the people in military gear. He handed Carter an arm band, Rahim and past Star looked to see the symbol of a small bug with wings on it.

"This is the symbol for the locusts" said past Star looking at the armband.

"Isn't that the symbol for the terrorist group that's been on the news recently" asked Rahim?

"Wait your not working with them" asked Carter looking surprised.

"No of course not, they tried to recruit some of us when they first appeared on the news, we refused because they believed killing was the answer" said Rahim looking offended that they would think this.

"Wait when was the last time you saw a news proadcast" asked Past Star?

"A few months ago, why" asked Rahim?

"What have we done" said Carter putting his face in his hands.

"A month ago they released a video online that they were working with you to free the country" said past Star surprising the rebels.

"The president told us to focus on taking down the rebels when that was released" said Carter remembering all the people that had been killed because of this.

"Rahim, you better take a look at this" said Ray handing Rahim a folded map. Rahim opened the map and then his eyes opened wide in realisation.

"Carter, the red circles with xs on them, look familiar" he said handing the military commander the map.

"These are all the locations we thought were destroyed by rebels in the last few months" said Carter.

"So the locusts go bomb these areas" said Ray.

"They leave no evidence behind" said Rahim.

"Which means the military couldn't find out which group was responsible" said past Star finishing their thought.

"There's something else" said Carter getting their attention, "Before each bomb attack there were talks about reaching out to the rebel leaders, but when people died the idea was tossed out the window" he said.

"They've trying to keep ythis war going" said past Star looking down at the uncouncious locust member.

"You think you can find a way to find their base" asked Carter looking at past Star?

"If you all can work together then Definetly" said Past Star siriously.

Rahim and Carter looked at each other and nodded, "If we can stop my people from dying, then of course, will you fight with us" said Rahim reaching out his hand.

"That's what I came here for" said past Star shaking his hand and did the same with Carter. They then looked to see the rebels and the other soldiers shaking hands before the screen went blank.

"So there was corruption in your world aswell" said Levi.

"It lessened a lot after I made an appearance" said Star.

"So what happenned to the county after that day" asked Casca?

"We caught all the locusts that day, a few days later I sat with leaders from both county's and a peace treaty was signed" said Star he then looked to ground, "But in the town where the gun fight happenned, I built a memorial for all the refugees who died because of the conflict" he said sadly.

"How many died" said asked Hanji?

"The number was somewhere in the hundreds" he answered when the screen lit up again. It revealed a large room where a lot of people were sititng in rows of tables. There was a large podium where one person sat at the top and three sat below him.

"What is this place" asked Farnese?

"The United Nations" answered Hermione.

"A week after the battle the county with the milairy launched a full investigation into my background because I wasn't aligned with any organsition or military, when they found out which country I was from they thought I was their secret weapon" said Star.

"Sir the man is to dangerous to not be kept in check, in only a matter of one day he was able to take down an entire terrorist organization" said man who has a piece of wood in front of him with the name Charlie Warren, "His power should be studied".

"That is a ridiculous" said a man sitting at another table with the name Tom Lawrence on it, "Ever since Heaven Star made an appearance the death total in the world has greatly decreased, a lot of the third world country's are now getting the food and clean water they need" he said.

"Your just syaing this because hes from your contry minister Lawrence" said Warren which caused some of the people in the room to talk with each other about this.

"Minster Warren we are not here to discuss favoritism, now minister Lawrence a man with this power is a great asset to the world, but he has also taken down many criminals, this would also make him a great military asset" said the man sitting at the top of the podium.

"Sir I have actually asked him to come here today to discuss minister Warrens views" said Lawrence and after he spoke Past Star phased through the ceiling and landed in front of the podium surprising everyone in the room.

"People of the United Nations, Iam here to make one thing clear, I'm not allied with my home county" said Past Star and talk started over the people again.

"Then who are you allied with then" asked Warren looking worried?

Past Star looked directly at him, "To the good in humanity, I don't allie myself so no one can tell me where I can't go, if there are people who need my help or protection I will be there, I have one message, remember it clearly if you cause harm to anyone I will put a stop to it by any means necessary" he said taking off through the celing again leaving the people looking shocked by his statement.

The screen then went blank again.

"Something tells me minister Lawrence didn't like the way you talked to him" said Guts smiling.

"He didn't say anything to the news after the meeting was over anyway" said Star.

"But didn't they know who you were then, they must have know who your family we're" said Hanji.

"They knew not to mess with me after what happened at United Nations, plus whenever I was out of the country a lot of the people living near us knew I was a good person even before I my power awakened, so if anyone I didn't know went to my home someone would tell me what happenned when I got back" said Star.

When they looked at the screen again they saw past Star sitting down in alleyway with his knees covering his face, "What happenned" asked Sasha?

"This was the day he found out that because he didn't have his power at them time he fell in love with me, I wasn't with him then" said Hermione with a sad look on her face, she then felt Star hold her hand.

"What matters now is you're here now" he said siriously.

"Your right" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you".

"I'm sorry, im so sorry" Past Star mutters to himself. There was then a sound coming from his pocket, he then took out a small black device.

"What's that" asked Puck looking confused like the other protecters at the strange device.

"It's a phone, an electric device that lets us talk to people from long distances" said Star calmly.

"Amazing, Wait Star what year was it in your world at that time" asked Hanji?

"We were in the twentieth century so the technology of my world was more advanced then your worlds, but then again my power was even more advanced then the technology at the time aswell" answered Star calmly.

Past Star answered the phone, "What is it" he siad. There was gun fire from the sound on the phone.

"Star I know we're not suppose to call you today but we need you, me and my men are pinned down and we could really use your help" said male voice from the phone.

Star ended the call, he then looked up with tears in his eyes and a determined look on his face. The image changed to where inside a run down building men were shooting down at police who were taking cover behind their vehicles.

Then past Star landed in front of the building with Excalibur strapped to his back. The shooting stopped after he landed, "Heaven Star you're here, thanks for showing up" said the person who spoke on the phone, some of the police cheered but past Star ignored them and continued to look at the building.

"Surrender now" said Star looking at the people in the building.

"I don't think so, let's see if your really invincible, shoot him boys" said one of the men at the window. All the guns in the building shot at past Star.

"NO" yelled the police looking concerned. But when the shooting stopped past Star stood there calmly.

"They didn't have any effect at all" said Connie?

"It was after this day that the world learned nothing could kill me" said Star.

On the screen past Star took the blade out by an inch, then quickly pushed it back in and after that the whole building lit up from bright blue lights, he then looked at the officer in charge, "Their all uncouncious now so it should be safe to take them away" he said siriously.

But before the officer in charge could thank him he took off into the sky.

The image on the screen changed revealing past Star sleeping in a bigger bed, his room had more shelf's with a lot of books and small boxes, with an open doorway leading to a private bathrrom, "What happened to your other room" asked Serpico?

"My power gave me access to more money, so I bought some land outside my hometown and built my family a bigger home" Star answered as on the screen past Stars phone started ringing.

Past Star answered the phone, "What is it" he answered rubbing his eyes as he answered the phone that was on the table next to his bed. His eyes opened wide, "What are you sure, I'll be there soon" he as the bright blue light covered his body.

"What was the call about" asked Casca?

"A long time ago a towns power source blew up, it sent radiation around the whole area and when I had the time I went to the town itself where I cleaned up all the radiation making it safe to live in again" said Star, "The man who called me was the one put in charge of bringing the people home, he said the destroyed power source was starting to power up again, it was reaching a dangerous level meaning it was going to blow up again, I went over there to investigate" said Star. He and Hermione then looked at the protecters.

"It wasn't that, that call would lead to the events that brought me to where I met with Guts and the others" he said making them look surprised. The protecters then looked towards the screen, they were about to find out why Star had left his world to go into the world of fiction.


	6. Part 6: Stars origin part 2

**Part 6: Stars origin part 2**

On the screen they see past Star flying above the clouds, a few seconds laters he flys under the clouds where he's above a forest that looks dead. There were no leaves on the trees, no grass and there was no sign of any wildlife.

"A power source exploding did all this" asked Armin noticing the destruction?

"Well his world was more advanced then ours, who knows what could have been created at the time" said Annie.

They then saw big buildings as past Star got closer. Outside the city they could see vehicles in front of tents where a large crowd was gathered. He landed in front fo the crowd getting their attention.

Some of the people looked at him surprised, "It's him, he's come to help up" some of the people muttered. Inside a large green tent a man dressed up in green who was looking at a map of the city on the table noticed him. He walked out of the tent walking fast towards past Star.

"Star I'm glad you could make it" he said looking relieved.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner Charlie" said Past Star as the two of them walked walked towards the green tent, "I don't understand, what's going on, the power was completely gone after I cleared the radiation".

"Trust me we were as confused as you, I was walking with some contractors trying to find any buildings that could be still be stable when I found out, I brought a radiation dector with me and when we reached here" he siad pointing to a spot on the map that was near a large structure, "It instantly turned red".

"That means something is going on in there, I'll check it out, for the mean time keep everyone out of the city" said Past Star walking out of the tent.

"Hold up" said Charlie getting his attention, "Yesteday a truck drove in there, we tried to stop them but they wouldn't stop, they haven't come out of the city yet".

Past Star looked to the ground, "Might be some people trying to recover what's left of the machinery, thanks for the warning" he said before running into the the ruined city.

"You weren't much for working with a group back then were you" asked Guts?

"I couldn't be allied with any military after what I said at the United Nations, but I still had a few contacts around the world to call me when they needed my help" said Star.

"Well working alone would make sure there were no one would know any of your secrets or know who your family is" said Levi understanding why Star worked alone.

"I never stuck around after everything was sorted out, I just either went home or moved onto the next thing to take care of" said Star as they noticed on the screen past Star standing in front of the large stucture.

The inside of the building was in ruins, there were cracks in the walls and papers left on the ground. Past Star walked into a large room where the remains of a large metal sphere was on on a stand in the middle of the room. There was damaged machinery along the walls, "There's not even any power, if the reading wasn't coming from this then what" he began to say when he noticed the a light source coming from passage way that went under the floor.

"What used to be there powered a whole city" said Shiricke.

"Was it like that with your entire world" asked Casca looking surprised?

"No not every country, believe it or not some people found a way to harness to power of the sun to use their electricity, I think it was called solar power" said Star.

"They used the power of the sun" said Isidoro looking surpsied.

"How did you power your electricity though" asked Eren looking at Star?

"I payed for it" answered Star calmly as the screen showed Past Star walking down some stairs.

He then walked into a room where two round pieces of metal were attached to each side of the wall. They were facing each other, at the end of the room stood two men in white coats and one of them was standing in front of a panel.

"Who are they" asked Farnese?

The protecters looked at Star who had now clenched his fists, "These were the last of the two doctors who were there for my body's birth" he said annoyed.

"Oh hello there" said a voice from the screen getting their attention. They looked to see one of the doctors had walked away from the panel at the end of the room and was now looking at Star smiling, "I'm so glad you decided to join us mr Star".

"You" Past Star said angrily as he started walking towards the man with his fists clenched angrily. The first doctor nodded at the second doctor who pressed a button on the panel. When Past Star reached the middle of where the pieces metal were on the walls waves of sound started shooting from them and startrf hitting him.

"AHHHHH" he screamed falling to his knees. The light covering his body started to flicker revealing his face as he tried to get back up.

"You know it's not like we weren't prepared for you to beat the drug, after all" said the first doctor kneeling down as past Star lifted up his head showing his teeth and his eyes full with hatred for the man in front of him, "Your only part human after all and I think it's time I take it back what I created" he smirked. Past Stars eyes opened wide as he then vomited onto the ground.

But what came out of his mouth wasn't normal vomit, it was a black liquid started moving towards the outside of the sound waves. The vomiting went on for a few seconds before all the black liquid came out. Past Star was having trouble staying up since his arms were beginning to shake.

Then from the black liquid a being started to form. The liquid moved up and formed a body. It resembled Star when the light was covering his, but there was no light covering his body, it was only complete darkness.

The protecters looked at the thing in shock that it came out of Stars body, "What the hell is that thing" said Hanji.

"More importantly what was it doing inside your body" asked Serpico, like everyone else they were looking at Star for answer. But they were then surprised Hermione was the one who turned around.

"That thing is the reason he didn't have his power from the beginning, why I wasn't with him" she said look annoyed.

Hanjis eyes then opened wide in realisation, "Wait the thing that was injected into to him when he was baby, that's the thing" she asked pointing to the dark being on the screen.

"How could they do something like that" said Farnese looking shocked.

"It gets worse" said Hermione getting their attention, her shoulders beginning to shake as she spoke her next few words, "You remember when I said his powers were slowly awakening after he turned 18, but that wasn't the only thing that was happenning".

"You were aware it was in his body weren't you" asked Eren?

Hermione nodded, "He had to fight that thing in his own mind for so long, it wasn't easy because it would also try to control his mind and try make him do evil things, but he never succeeded".

"How long did it fighting going on for" asked Sasha?

Hermione was about to speak when Star placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Three years, when my power awakened that was the moment where I thought I finally beat it, turns out my full power just sealed it away" he said surprising his comrades as Hermione held his hand.

"No one knew about the fighting did they" asked Levi?

"No, only me and Hermione knew" answered Star.

"That mustn't have been easy, to keep it from your family" said Puck.

"But he couldn't tell anyone sicne they would probably think he was crazy" said Annie.

"How did you fight for that long" asked Connie?

"I had reasons that kept me strong when there were times I would feel down" siad Star looking at Hermione who smiled at him.

"Well look at you" said the first doctor on the screen getting their attention and now all the protecters looked at the doctor with anger in their eyes realising what this man had done, "Looks like you learned a new form thanks to your time in there, now we can" he began to say when he looked surpsied. His body then split in two, the second doctor looked afraid as the body parts fell to the ground.

The dark beings right arm had turned into a large blade with two sharp ends, "That's what you get for putting me in there, now" the being began to say when past Star spoke behind him.

"Dark" he said with absolute hatred in his voice. The being known as Dark looked at past Star, it then kneeled down in front of him to see Star showing his teeth and there were tears of anger coming out of his eyes. The bright blue light was now flickering more fast meaning he was trying with all his might for his power to work.

"Well Heaven Star, been a while hasn't it, tell me how's ms Star doing these days" he said mockingly making Past Star even angrier as he tried to reach his right arm out towards the being in front of him, "You thought I was gone, but I was really waiting this entire time, I've also been able to see what you've been up to recently, it will sure be a shame if all those innocent people were to die when they thought they were going to get their homes back" he said standing back up.

"Don't you dare hert them you hear me" said Past Star getting closer to standing when Dark ran out of the room, "DARK" he yelled now on one knee. He then looked at one of the metal pieces on the wall, "I just need to focus it all into one point" he said pointing his right arm at one of the metal pieces on the wall. His right arm turned bright blue, a beam shot out completely destroying it and then past Stars entire body was covered in the light as he fire a second beam from his other hand destroying the rest. He then looked at the entrance to the room when the second doctor spoke, his voice shaking.

"We thought we were doing the right thing, now he's" he began to say when past Star grabbed him by the the top of his coat and shoved him into the wall.

"Your going away for a long time, you just unleashed hell onto this world you monster" said Past Star angrily as he punched the man across the nose. There was the sound of bones breaking as he fell to ground.

"That must have felt good" said Guts smirking.

"You have no idea" said Star as they watched on the screen his past self running at incredible speed. He ran otuisde fo the city to see Dark standing in front of the camp where people were gathered looking afraid.

A bright blue light shined on past Stars left side, when it stopped shining heavens light in its holder appeared, "Tell me humans, where is Heaven Star when you need him the most" he said happily raising his right arm/blade in the air about to strike down Charlie.

"IM RIGHT HERE" past Star yelled stabbing him in the back making him yell in pain.

Dark then looked back at past Star, "You may have won this time, but this is far from over" he said as the sword was removed and his body fell to the gorund dead.

"REMOVE" yelled past Star. After yelling that one word Darks body vanished.

"What happenned" Charlie asked looking surprised about what just happenned.

"It was a trap to lure me here, there's one of the men behind this left, there's no radiation there so make sure someone takes him and locks him away for good" said past Star as he placed his sword back in its holder. Then took off into the sky before the screen went blank.

"That wasn't the end of it was it" asked Casca?

"No, a few days later this happenned" said Star answering her as the screen showed his past self standing in front of a big building with one floor. Standing at the front door was man in a in a shirt and black pants.

"Morning sir" said Star walking over to the man and shaking his hand.

"Its been years since you graduated Patrick you can call me by my name" said the man smiling as he shook his former students hand.

"Wait Sir" said Eren looking confused, then his eyes opened wide in realisation, "That buildings a school isn't it" he asked?

"Yeah, I was student there for six years" said Star calmly while Hanji looked surpsied by the schools size.

"The place is big enough for over a hundred people" said Hanji.

"There were a lot of us, in fact each year had four groups, almost every half hour we had to change rooms for our next subject" said Star explaining what his school was like.

"You had to do six years of that, how awful" said Connie looking surprised that he was able to stand it for so long.

On the screen past Star walked with the principal of the school inside, they walked to a small hallway where yellow tape with the word, crime scene, was written on it in black ink. Inside the hallway was man and women in green vests. A symbol meaning that they were part of the law enforcement. They were standing over a body covered by a blanket, there was blood on the wall.

"Star thanks for coming" said the male officer as Star walked in to the hallway.

"Sure, do you know when he died" asked Past Star kneeling next to the body.

"He died this morning, the time of the death is around the time his shift started" said the female officer as past Star lifted up the blanket. The man looked to be in his twenty's and there was long slash from his left shoulder going down to his right side.

"A sword was definelty responsible for this" he said covering the mans body again, "This man started being this places caretaker the year I graduated" he said looking at the principal who nodded agreeing with him.

"Can you tell what sword was used" asked the male officer?

"Definelty a katana" Past Star answered.

"This isn't normal, swords aren't normal for murder these days" said the female officer looking confused as past Star stood up.

"I'll track down the one who did this, called the students parents saying the school will be safe to open up again soon" he said looking at the principal.

The image on the screen changed to the four of them walking down the steps outside the main door when somehting landed on the ground in front of them. Whatever landed created a large dust cloud, the officers and the principal shielded their eyes. Past Star stood in front of them and moved his right hand quick making the dust cloud vanish. Dark stood there holding a sword that looked like a katana, but the blade was covered in darkness like him.

"I knew coming here would get your attention, surpsied to see me" he asked holding the swords blade against his right shoulder.

"What is that thing" asked the female officer?

"He's the one who killed the caretaker isn't he" the male officer asked looking at Star who didn't answer. He just looked at Dark silently.

"I knew killing someone in a place that had to with his past would get his attention, looks like I was right, so" he said pointing his sword at past Star, "Shall we see who's better with" he began to say when he froze. A bright blue slash had appeared on his body like the on the caretakers dead body. Past Star stood behind him holding up Excalibur that was wide and the switch was on R. Darks body then vanished as the bright blue light covered it.

"I thought he was dead" asked the principal looking at past Star who pressed down on the Lightning strike button making the blade go back to normal.

"Same here, but it looks like it's going to take a lot more to stop him these days, the school is safe to open, I'll keep him away from it now that I know what he's up to" said past Star taking off into the air.

The screen then went blank, "That things not immortal is he" asked Isidoro looking worried.

"That's impossible, he was defiantly killed during those situations" said Hanji.

"I don't even know how he was able to come back, even to this day" said Star sounding confused by the situation, "I fought him many more times after that day, but then things started getting worse".

"Did more people die" asked Isma looking worried?

"No he kept the people safe" said Hermione trying to keep her calm, "Dark started to learn from each fight so eventually the fights went on longer but he always won" she said pointing at her husband, "But he has his limits, a lot of nights he would come home exhausted".

"So even you have you limits then" said Levi looking at Star.

"It wasn't physical exhaustion, it was mental exhaustion, there's only so much power I found use before I feel tired and needing rest" said Star.

The screen then changed revealing a green field surround by trees on the right and left side. In front of the field was a castle. There was an open gate where people were walking in, there was an open area in the middle of the castle. The peoples attention were then brought to the sky where it looked like wind was clashing. Then something crashed into the green field, the dust cleared revealing it was past Star holding heavens light in his right hand.

Dark then landed in front of him looking down at him, he then looked at the crowd of people standing at the open area of the near the castle. Three people then ran thought the open gate, the protecers recognised Stars mother and brother. The man next to them had short hair.

"Star, the man standing next to your mother" said Hanji.

"Is my father" said Star. The protecers noticed there was a hint of sadness in his voice, Hermione held his right hand to comfort him.

"This was the last time he was his family before he met all of you" she said looking at the others.

"Well looks like your family chose the wrong day to come here didn't they" said Dark turning around to face the people which made them stand back.

"I WONT LET YOU NEAR THEM" yelled passed Star as he grabbed Dark from behind holding him by his neck which made him begin to struggle.

"Star" came a voice from the screen.

"Who's that" asked Sasha looked confused?

"When my powers started to awaken this voice trained me how to use them in my mind, he was also the one who told me that because of my power Hermione wasn't with me when I fell in love with her" he answered.

"Nows not the best time" said past Star starting to struggle holding Dark still.

"I've found a way to get dark out of this world and even a way to stop him completely" said the voice.

"That's great tell me how" said Past Star gripping Darks throat more while the people cheered for him.

"It comes at a great cost but you can put an end to him, take him to the world of fiction, there's an answer there" said the voice sounding sad.

"What's wrong" asked Past Star sounding worried himself.

"It's a one way trip" said the voice making the protecters looking surprised, "You have to go with him otherwise he will just kill himself and then he will re appear back in this world".

"There's another catch isn't there" said Star silently almost knowing what he was about to say.

"You'll lose your connection to Hermione, I'm sorry" the voice said.

The image on the screen changed revealing past Hermione and past Star sitting on the bed in his room.

"I didn't get to see it like this" said Star sounding surprised.

"I'm sorry" said Past Star sadly.

Past Hermione looked at him with a sad smile on her face, she placed her right hand under his chin and made him look at her. There were tears in his eyes, "It's okay" she said with tears starting to come out of her eyes as well.

"If I don't do this, he's gonna keep herting people" said Past Star as he cried that he would have to be away from the woman he loves.

"Hey" said Past Hermione looking at him, "It's not like we won't see each other again some day" she said leaning towards him. Their lips met and they kissed as they wrapped their arms around each other even with tears coming out of their eyes.

The two of them then looked at each other, "I love you, so much" said past Star huggging her as if it would be the last time.

"I love you too, with all my heart" said Past Hermione hugging him back the same way.

The screen changed back to the green field outside the castle where past Star was still holding back Dark.

"Something happenned to you after he left right" asked Hanji looking at Hermione?

"After that his body vanished, I cried for I don't know how long, but then someone in a black cloak appeared in front me asking if I wanted to see him again and help him, I immediately said yes, then the last thing I remember is seeing this worlds Hermiones memory's, then waking up to see all of you" said Hermione explaining what happenned to her.

"So its kind of like what happenned to Star when his powers awakened" said Mikasa.

"It does sound similar" said Star as they looked back at the screen as they saw the light stopped covering his past self.

"Listen to me humanity" he said getting everyone's attention, "Remember that there is good in this world, make sure to protect it and when you have loved ones make sure to look after them and keep them close" he said then looking at his mother,father and brother, "Thank you for everything, I was happy to be a part of you're a family" he said with a sad smile on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY" his brother yelled while his mother and father had sad looks on their faces.

Star gave them a smile with tears on his face before the bright blue light covered his body, a bright blue shine in his right hand and when the light stopped shining a small round device with a blue button on it appeared.

"What is that thing" said Dark angrily.

"I may not be able to sto you from appearing here while I'm still here, but I can stop you if I take you away from them" he said siriously.

"NOO" yelled Dark. Then past Star pressed down down on the button, a bright blue sphere surround both of them. The screen changed showing nothing but darkness, it was the world between worlds. A bright blue light shined, then past Star and Dark fell out of it.

"Where are we, where did you take us" said Dark angrily standing up and looking around the area.

Past Star didn't answer him, he was on his knees looking on the ground with tears falling out the ground, "Now I've lost all of them" he said sadly over the loss that he wouldnt see his family again.

"Stop your crying and take me" Dark began to say when Past Star punched him in the stomach and kept his fist there.

"You will never hert that world, ever again, FULL IMPACT" he yelled those last two words. A giant blast of air shot through darks body. Then his body was completely destroyed by the stong force.

"How much force did you hit him with" asked Serpcio?

"It was the force of a meteor crashing into the earth" said Star calmly. The other protecers were looking down after watching what happenned, it wasn't the punch that made them look down, it was what Star did to protect his world.

The screen then changed, past Star was on his knees looking down at his cloak and his mask. He put on the mask, then put the cloak on and pulled up his hood.

"There's one world I need to go to first, Griffith needs to pay for what he's done" Past Star said as a bright blue path appeared in front of him. He then started walking down the path. The screen then vanished and the bright blue light surrounding them vanished and they were now standing back in the great hall.

"Your all back" said McGonagall walking over to them with the order of the Phoenix, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna.

Ms Weasley noticed that most of them were looking towards the gorund, "What happened" she asked?

"Our leader basically gave up his life so he could protect his world" said Hanji.

"He also can never go back" said Guts looking at Star to see the bright blue light no longer covering his body.

"I don't regret my choice Guts" said Star with a calm look on his face, he then smiled looking at Hermione, "Its even better choice now that I have her back" he said holding her hand. She smiled at him before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What happenned to Dark" asked Levi?

"I haven't seen him since I that day, maybe he got lost trying to find his way after he re appeared" said Star, "Now for the secret that would have caused my world chaos, there were many theories on how the world was created, the thing is that I was living proof of how it was created".

He then looked at Guts, "Do you remember what I said when you asked me if I believed in God" he asked?

_Flashback:_

"Yeah, I do and I would like it if you left it that" said Star.

_Flashback end_

"Yeah, you didn't want to say anthnging else about it after you said yes" said Guts looking confused.

Star then looked at Hanji, "You remember when I told you from when I was born as a Star right" he asked?

"You said you were born when the world was" said Hanji when her eyes opened wide in realisation. The other protecters then looked surprised as they realized what it meant when he said he believes in god.

"Civilization wasn't formed at the time to record my birth, the secret is I was the very first son of god that wasn't recorded" he said looking towards the ground. Everyone in the great hall then looked shocked from the reveal accept for Hermione who had always known. Star is the son of God.


	7. Part 7: Leader of the Protecters

**Part 7: Leader of the Protecters**

The inside of the great hall was completely silent after the sudden reveal. Star stood next to Hermione as he looked towards the ground waiting to see how the others would respond to him.

"How did you find out" asked Hanji breaking the silence?

"It was thanks to my ability all knowing and there was the also the fact that I was alive for thousands of years before even having this body" said Star answered.

"You've been alive for thousands of years" asked Lupin looking confused?

"If you want a better answer I've been around since the world began" said Star surprising everyone accept the protecters and Hermione.

"But your body looks so young" said McGonagall.

"It's to do with his power professer and as long as both of us are alive will stay at this age" said Hermione explaining the situation, "The two of us were happy when we found out we could get married at this age" she said smiling at her wedding ring.

"If god is your father, did you ever talk to him" asked Levi looking sirious?

Star shook his head no, "But why wouldn't a father talk to his own son" asked Eren looking annoyed?

"I'm sure he had his reasons, but I never once held any hatred towards him" said Star.

"But you were alone for most of your life, how could you forgive him" asked Casca?

"There was nothing to forgive because if it wasn't for him I would even exist right now" he said with a calm look on his face.

Puck who was flying above them looked outside the great hall doors to see something black in the distance, "Uh we have a problem" he said getting their attention. The order of the Phoenix members, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna walked towards the great hall entrance.

"The hours up" said Harry rushing outside with the others.

The protecers looked towards the leader who hadn't stopped looking towards the ground, "We should go aswell" said Casca.

"Wait there's somehting I wanna ask first" said Guts making the others look at him, "As far as I can tell no one told you to come to these worlds and help the people, but we don't know why you chose to protect your world, did you do it thinking it's what your father wanted you to do" he asked making everyone look at Star.

He then looked up towards the others with a sirious expression on his face, "My choice to protect people was my own" he said.

Guts smiled before he started to walk outside with Casca following him.

"Cmon" said Eren getting Stars attention, "If were going to fight out there were going to need you to lead us".

"We came to this world to help people didn't we" said Mikasa.

Star then smiled, "Alright let's" he said about to move when Hermione grabbed his left hand stopping him from moving.

"You all go on ahead of us, we need to take care of something first" she said making the protecters who hadn't walked out yet looking confused accept for Levi.

"Fine just don't take to long or the fighting will start without you" he said walking out with the others.

Star and Hermione we're now the only ones left in the great hall, "Whats wrong" he asked looking confused?

She smiled, "You need a wardrobe change and I would very much like my wand" she said. Star then smiled and nodded understanding what she meant.

Outside the doors in the courtyard. There was rubble from the building left on the ground from the battle earlier. Harry stood in front of the order of the Phoenix where the protecters stood next to them. Walking across the stone bridge was Voldemort with his death eaters following him. Standing behind him was Hagrid who was tied up with ropes that were being held by two death eaters. Next to Voldemort on the ground was his snake Nagini who stuck close to him.

They then reached the courtyard where a woman with black hair kicked a piece of rubble, it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"That guys Voldemort, he looked creepy" said Sasha looking grossed out.

"Star wasn't kidding when said he didn't have a nose" said Connie.

"This guy is really the enemy" said Guts.

"We shouldn't underestimate them" said Casca, "If there's anything I've learned it's that it doesn't matter what the enemy looks like, what matters is what power they have".

"You make it sound like we should be concerned" said Serpico.

"Hagrid" said Harry concerned.

"Harry get out of here, don't worry about me" said Hagrid struggling in his binds when one of the death eaters pulled on his rope.

"Quiet" he said.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived, you went against my wishes and now all the people here are going to die because of you" said Voldemort.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone else" said Harry looking determined.

"We're going to stop you" said Neville. The other people of hogwarts yelled their agreement.

"Silence" said Voldemort waving his wand at them seneding a spell at them.

But the spell was stopped by a light shield, the death eaters look surprised but then they noticed Shiricke holding up her staff as the front of it shined. Her hands were shaking as she held her staff up to keep the shield going.

"Are you alright" asked Farnese?

"Yes I should be fine in a few moments" she said looking determined.

"I must say I'm impressed that a witch of your age is able to do such things, but I don't think I've ever seen a witch use a staff" said Voldemort.

"Perhaps if you fire again her little stick will break" said Bellatrix laughing.

"She's not very nice is she" said Annie with a calm look on her face.

"Yeah but Star was right about somehting" said Armin, "He told us Voldemort thinks he's already won and that we don't stand a chance" he said looking sirious.

"Well he doesn't know about what we can do" said Hanji grabbing one of her blades in her odm gear.

"There's no need for any of you die, only one of you has to die and then if you agree to follow me" Voldemort began to say when he was interrupted.

"Do you ever shut up or do you like to make it look your better then anyone else mr noseless" the person said making Voldemort look annoyed and some of the death eaters took out their wands.

The protecers looked to see Star standing next to Hermione at the doors to the great hall. But he was now wearing a different outfit, his trousers were still the same with two blue lines going down each pants leg. He had blue runners with white tick signs on them. He had a black jacket with the symbol of a yellow cross in a blue star on the left side of his chest. Under the jacket was a white t shirt with a larger version of the symbol. Heavens light was still in its holder attached to his left side.

Hermione was now wearing a blue jacket and was holding a black wand with the same switch that was on Stars Excalibur on it. The two of them walked forward in front of everyone, "Hey Hanji you see where the sword is" asked Levi?

"Yeah what about it" she asked looking confused?

"There's nothing holding it to his body" he said.

Star stood in front of the shield Shiricke put up, "Good job Shiricke, you can put it down now" he said.

"Very well" said Shiricke lowering her staff and the shield vanished

Star looked towards Voldmelort as he put his left hand on heavens lights handle, "So your Tom Riddle" he said making Voldemort look angry.

"How dare you speak that name" said Voldemort looking annoyed at the man who had killed so many of his followers, "You dare confront me after your beasts had killed so many people".

"Last time I checked there was a war going on, why wouldn't I kill the enemy" Star said calmly. He then looked towards Hagrid, "It seems you have a hostage, how about an exchange".

"What could you possibly offer me" said Voldemort smiling, that smile was gone off his face when the bright blue light covered Stars body.

Star raided his right fist in the air and from the crowd behind him Malfoy was floating in the air by an invisible force. He was reaching for his throat as it looked like he was being choked. His body floated to the front of the crowd.

"Draco" said Nacrissa rushing to the front of the crowd of death eaters with Lucious standing next to her, the two of them looking concerned for their son.

"Are you really going to kill him" asked Voldemort?

"I don't want to, whats the harm in doing this since you think you'll win" said Star clenching his right making Malfoy scream in pain.

"Very well" said Voldemort nodding to the death eaters holding Hagrids ropes. The two death eaters let him go, as Hagrid walked to the other crowd Malfoy was tossed in the air to the ground near his parents. His mother helped him up, as Lucious reached out for him Nacrissa had already begun to lead him back to the bridge.

"Lucious get lost" said Star getting the mans attention, the light was no longer covering Stars body, "You wouldn't be able to take part in whats about to happen" he said.

"I think I have to agree with him" said Voldemort, "Go Lucious, we will discuss your sons failure later".

"Yes my lord" said Lucious with fear in his voice as he walked back to the stone bridge

Voldemort then looked towards the crowd and recognised Snape, "Severus, care to explain why you have betrayed us" he asked?

Snape stood in front of the order of the Phoenix and lifted up his left sleeve revealing his dark mark was gone, "I'm no longer one of you and if you were wise as you say you were, you would leave" he said.

"How dare you betray the dark lord Snape, I'll kill you myself" said Bellatrix angrily.

"I have a question" said Star siriously interrupting her, "Harry, I want to confirm something, was Hermione tortured in Malfoy manor when Bellatrix discovered you had the sword of gryffindor" he asked?

"Yeah she was" said Harry looking angrily at Bellatrix like Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna.

"How is your arm by the way, I think I cut deep enough to leave a scar" said Bellatrix smirking.

The protecers then looked shocked, "Uh does anyone else sense that" said Isidoro looking worried.

"That the woman just unleashed a very angry force, yeah even I sense it" said Connie.

Hermione lifted up her left sleeve shocking Bellatrix revealing there was no scar, "Looks like you failed and you just made a big mistake bitch" she said looking angry. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna looked surprised to hear Hermione swear.

"Why should I ever feel threatened by a mud" Bellatrix began to say when she gasped. She placed her hand near her chest and when she brought her hand back there was blood. A long cut started to appear across her chest going towards her left side. Voldemort looked surpsied to see that Star was suddenly holding heavens light in front of his eyes with an inch of the blade sticking out. He then placed the blade back in fully and at that exact moment Bellatrix screamed as blood shot out from wound as she fell back dead.

"When did he cut her" said Tonks looking surprised.

"When did he even move his sword" asked Fred?

"I'm not done yet" said Star with a sirious tone in his voice. The next second Star was now holding an empty sword holder. Then all the death eaters behind Voldemort fell onto their backs. There was a cut in each one of their throats.

"Oh no" said Star getting everyone's attention, he looked worried, "Okay everyone stay calm, my sword has gone missing" he said.

"How could you lose it" said Guts.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find since it lights" Ivalera began to say when she noticed something.

"Oh right" said Star turning around with a calm expression on his face, "There it is" he said pointing to where heavens light was stabbed into the ground where Nagini used to be, but was no longer there as black smoke went into the air.

Voldemort stood in shock as he now realised his final horcux was now gone. The rubble near one of the hallways in the courtyard moved making a row for people to sit down. Star and Hermione walked to one of the pieces of rubble and sat down.

"Now Harry, I believe it's time you end this, by the way there's plenty of room for the rest of you" he said looking at the protecers. They looked confused, but then they began to sit down aswell. Guts and Casca sat at Stars right side. Hanji and Levi sat at Hermiones left side.

"Are you sure about this letting him handle this" asked Hanji?

"Trust me Hanji this is the way its suppose to be" said Star calmly as the bright blue light covered his body. He pointed his sword holder forward, heavens light flew out of the ground and flew into its holder. Star then placed holder at his left side where it stuck there and then the light stopped covering his body.

"Why not fight Voldemort yourself" asked Lupin looking worried?

"Lupin you and me both know Harry has the biggest reason to fight Voldemort" said Star calmly looking at Lupin,

"I know your right, but" said Lupin when Harry interrupted him.

"No, I'm going to do this" he said looking sirious, "I'm not going to let anyone else die for me".

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I can still win and when I kill you he's next" said Voldemort looking at Star who still looked calm.

Voldemort then pointed his wand at Harry who did the same.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort yelled.

"EXPELLIAMUS" Harry yelled.

The spells met in the middle with a red ligh that was shooting from Harry's wand and a green light shooting from Voldemort's wand clashed. But the red line hit Voldemort's wand sending it flying into the air. Harry catched the wand as Voldemort fell forward. Cracks started appearing all over his body as pieces of it started flying into the air like torn up paper. Then his body was gone leaving behind a dark cloak.

There was silence for a moment before the people of hogwarts cheered and started to surround Harry. The protecters looked at the sight smiling.

"Why did his body fall apart like that" said Isma.

"Its because the horcuxes was the only thing keeping him alive" said Hermione.

"Star did you know he would win" asked Hanji making the others look at him?

"Yeah, the wand Voldemort was using was never truly his, so it would never properly work for him" said Star.

Harry then walked out of the crowd and the others walked over to the protecers. Harry then handed Star the elder wand, "I want you to destroy it" he said.

"Mate are you sure, I mean that's the elder wand" said Ron.

"The elder wand, I thought that was just a story" said Tonks looking confused.

Star got up from where he was siting and walked over to the stone bridge facing the cavern, "Harry's right, it needs to be destroyed, this way if someone with bad intentions ever defeats the previous owner they won't be able to use its power" he said as the bright blue light covered his body.

"I agree with him" said Lupin, "Who knows how many people have died because they wanted that power" he said.

"I guess your right" said McGonagall.

Star then spilt the wand in two. He then threw the pieces into the air and shot blue flames from his right fist at them. The flames completely destroyed the two pieces. The elder wand was no more.

The bright blue light stopped covering Stars body as the sun started to shine from the dark clouds, "I think I know whats next" said Guts making the others look at him.

"Onto the next world" said Levi looking calm.

"Wait your all going to leave today" asked Mr Weasley?

"Yeah Star said he would take a break when we got to the next world" said Shiricke smiling.

"Is it really okay for us not to fight for a while" asked Eren?

"No I think we all deserve a break after today" said Star, "Besides" he said looking towards the others smiling.

"There are other ways to help worlds without fighting" he said still smiling. The other protecters and Hermione nodded in agreement.


	8. Final part: Goodbye Hogwarts

**Final part: Goodbye Hogwarts**

It had been an hour since Voldemort was defeated and hogwarts was now finally peaceful. The body's of the death eaters that were killed were gone after Star had used Excalibur on them. The members of the protecters were sitting in the great hall eating some food with the order of the Phoenix. Their leader was nowhere to be seen because he was standing on the top floor of the astronomy tower with his wife. The two of them were leaning on the railing as they watched the sun rise.

"It's nice isn't it" said Star smiling at the sight.

Hermione smiled agreeing with him, "It really shows that the dark times have ended here" she said, "The Hermione of this world was actually different from the one you heard about".

Star looked over at her to see she was still looking forward, "I was surprised when I saw the necklace she was wearing" he said looking back at the sunset.

Hermione smiled as she grabbed the necklace that was around her neck, "It was the first gift you ever gave to me, I still think it's the second best gift you got me" she said looking at her wedding ring, "She was very lonely when she turned the age we are now, I think she was missing you".

"This definetly confirms that what happened to you last night was what happened to me when my powers finally awakened" he said with a sirious look on his face,

"There's something else you should know" she said getting his attention, "The person who sent me here gave me a message for you" she said making him look surprised.

"What was the message" he asked looking confused?

"He told me that there will be some differences in the worlds you know of, some of the examples are realtionships and people believed to be dead are actually alive" she explained.

Star had a curious look on his face, "This means will have to be careful for when we enter new worlds and everyone will need to be ready" he said. He then smiled looking at Hermione, "I'm really glad you're here Hermione".

Hermione smiled but when she turned to look at him he instantly noticed there were tears coming out of her eyes, "Hey what's wrong" he asked looking worried?

"It's nothing" she said wiping away her tears but they continued to fall, "I'm just so happy, it feels like we've been given a second chance, I just don't want to be away from you again, I know I said it was okay for you to go to stop Dark, but it still hurt so much when you were gone" she said clutching a hand over her heart.

Star looked down to the ground feeling ashamed that he had to put his wife through this, without a word he walked forward and pulled her into a hug which she instantly returned as she rested her head on his chest, "I'm sorry, if I hadnt of trusted people from when I was born you wouldn't have died in the first place" he said with tears threatening to come out of his eyes aswell.

She then looked at him, "I told you it's not your fault, what matters now is that were together now" she said smiling as she placed her right hand on his cheek. He smiled back at her and two of them kissed before going back to hugging as they had now smiles on their faces.

"I'm gonna make sure it stays this way and I will protect the others aswell" he said looking determined.

"Are you going to wear your mask and cloak after today" she asked him?

"Only if the situation requires it, the only reason I wore it for so long was so I could hide my emotions, I wasn't the same for a while after I entered the world of fiction until I met up with Guts and the others" he said looking towards the sunrise.

Hermione smiled, "Okay then" she said turning her head so she could look at the sunrise as well.

Outside in the courtyard where the battle took place the protecters were waiting for their leader and his wife as they were about to leave for the next world. Standing at the entrance doors was the students who stayed behind to fight, the teachers, the order of the Phoenix, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna.

"Are you sure you can't stay another day to rest" asked Mcognall?

"We appreciate the offer" said Farnese.

"But we should really get going, there are still many worlds out there that are going to need help, besides I think the reason we came here for is done" said Hanji smiling looking past the people who were standing at the entrance.

The people standing at the entrance looked to see Star and Hermione walking hand in hand outside, "You all ready to go" asked Star looking at his fellow protecters.

"We didn't even have time to unpack so we're all good to go" said Levi with a calm look on his face.

"Yeah we didn't really get do much while we were here" said Connie looking bored.

"We should enjoy while it lasts because we had to get stuff done when were in your world" said Isidoro.

"Accept the next world we're going to be taking a break" said Serpico.

"Yeah but we still need to be careful, didn't you say you don't get to decide which world we go to" Eren asked looking at Star who nodded?

"I'm honestly hoping we get lucky, but just in case be ready for anything and even if we have to fight we're taking a week break anyway after it" said Star as he reached into a black satchel that was at his left side, "But before we go there's a few more things I need to take care of, Neville Longbottom" he said looking towards where Neville was standing.

Neville looked surprised from being called, he slowly walked froward until he stood in front of Star. Star reached out for his right hand opening it, he then reached into his sachet pulling out two vials that contained blue liquid and placed them in Neville's hand.

"What are these" asked Neville looking confused?

"He knows what happened to your parents Neville" said Hermione making Neville look surprised.

"Make sure they both drink their vial completely, it will repair the damage done to their minds and they'll be back to the way they used to be in a matter of seconds" Star said smiling as Neville looked at the two vials surprised. He then held the two vials close as if they were most important thing in the world to him.

"Thank you" he said as Luna walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him.

Star nodded as he pulled another vial with blue liquid in it, "Remus Lupin" he said standing away from Neville.

Lupin walked over to where Star was standing, he reached his hand out for the vial and Star placed it in his hand smiling, "It looks like the same one you gave Neville" he said looking confused.

"The potions were made with my power so I control the effects they have, the one I gave you is going to make sure you won't have to howl whenever there's a full moon" Star said smiling at the meaning of what his words meant.

Lupin looked surprised at the vial in front of him, "Hey what is that suppose to mean" asked Connie looking confused.

"I think what it means is that man is a werewolf" said Ivalera making the people who knew what werewolf is look surpsied.

"How did it happen" asked Serpico?

"It happened to him when he was a boy" said Tonks stepping forward, "So If what your saying is true then this is a cure for people who don't want to be a werewolf anymore" she asked?

"Yeah the effects instant, oh actually hang on" said Star as the light covered his body, a light shined inside his satchel and when he reached inside his bag he pulled out another vial containing blue liquid.

"Bill Weasley" he said.

Bill walked to the front of the crowd with Fleur and Star handed him the vial, "This will get read of that scar and any Wolf habits you have" he said as the light stopped covering his body.

"Thanks" said Bill smiling at the vial.

"Your husband is very kind Hermione" said Fleur smiling as she held Bills hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know what to say" said Lupin still looking surprised that the thing that effected him for most of his life, that made him different, caused him trouble and people to treat him differently. Was about to be gone for good.

"No thanks needed" said Star smiling as he walked over to the others with Hermione.

Hermione held out a wand to Farnese, "What is this" said Farnese looking confused at the wand in her hand.

"I know your trying to learn some magic, this could help you start out and I already have this one" said Hermione smiling at the black wand in her hand that had a switch similar to the one on Excalibur.

"Wait" said McGonagall getting their attention, "If I might ask you" she said looking at Shiricke.

"It's Shiricke" she said holding up her staff.

"You look like your at the age where your still learning how to use magic, for helping us your welcome to learn here if you like" offered McGonagall smiling while Shiricke looked surpsied. Casca, Farnese, Serpico, Isidoro, Isma and Puck looked surpsied while Guts and Ivalera looked calm.

"This could be the opportunity to learn what mistress Flora didn't have the time to teach you" said Ivalera flying next to Shirickes head.

"Don't you have somehting to say, she has been traveling with us for a long time" Casca asked looking at Guts who looked calm.

"We cant tell her how to live her life" said Guts looking sirious.

"Yeah but still" said Casca looking worried that Shiricke would want to leave.

"No matter what we think it's her decision to make" said Annie with a calm look on he face.

"It is a great opportunity to learn from a school that teaches magic" said Armin.

Shircke gripped her staff, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to decline" she said looking determined, "I'm not just a witch anymore, Iam now a protecter".

The other protecters smiled at her decision, "Are you sure" asked Star?

Shiricke just smiled, "Yes" she said still looking determined.

Star nodded his head as the bright blue light covered his body. A light shined where the satchel on his left side was, after the light stopped shining heavens light in its holder appeared.

"Wait" said Ron getting their attention making everyone look at him, "Hermione what about your parents" he asked making the people at hogwarts look at her.

"Their happy where they are and I'm not the Hermione they knew anymore" she said looking sirious.

Star took heavens light out of its holder and slashed the air in front of him, a black portal with a bright blue line surrounding it appeared from where he cut in the air. Connie and Sasha looked relieved, "I almost thought we were gonna be stuck here" said Connie.

"Well its like I said, we did what we needed to do here so now we can leave" said Hanji.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go" said Star as he placed heavens light back in its holder. The protecters waved goodbye to the people behind them as they each vanished after walking through the portal. After they all went through the portal vanished.

The teachers walked back into the school, then the order of the Phoenix, Neville, Luna and then Ron.

The only ones left standing in the courtyard were Harry and Ginny, "You think they'll be alright" asked Ginny still looking at the spot where the portal used to be.

"I'm sure they'll be alright no matter what world they go to" said Harry. He then held Ginny's hand. Ginny looked surprised for a moment before she smiled at him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what now" she asked smiling as she moved the hair covering his forehead where there was no longer a scar.

"We look toward the future, together if you would like that" asked Harry blushing?

Ginny smiled at his response, "I would very much like that Harry" she said kissing him on the lips. Harry kissed her back wrapping his arm around her as the sun started to shine throught the clouds revealing a clear blue sky. The sun shined on hogwarts the day after Voldemort and his death deaters were defeated by Harry Potter and the Protecters.

**Authors note: **Once again thank you everyone for your support and reading the story. Next world the protecters willl be going to will be an anime. It will start next week and heres the hint.

A group of alien women all said these words at once, "Im coming to drop by".


End file.
